My Amish Girl
by GiaLouise
Summary: Lexa est Amish. Comme traditionnellement, elle est sur le point de faire son rumspringa pendant lequel elle sera temporairement libérée des règles de sa communauté. C'est Clarke, jeune étudiante, qui lui propose de l'héberger chez elle pendant toute la durée du rite. Que se passera-t-il à l'issue? Lexa rejoindra-t-elle définitivement les siens au risque de ne jamais revoir Clarke?
1. Chapter 1

**My Amish Girl**

 ** **Bonsoir mes petits chats!****

 ** **Je commence la publication d'une histoire un peu originale. Vous verrez que ce sera Clarke qui y fera la badass, comme dans le Lexarke mais sans les zombies ;)! Et notre Lexa est une petite créature fragile dans un monde bien à part. Aucun rapport avec l'univers de the 100 et ce n'est pas non plus un crossover. Pour ceux qui ont vu le film "Where the Devil Hides" avec Alycia D.C, ce sera peut être plus facile de vous représenter le personnage et les lieux, mais la story n'a rien à voir avec ce film donc aucune obligation.****

 ** **J'espère que ce début vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :)****

* * *

 ** **Summary**** **:** Lexa est Amish. Comme traditionnellement à son âge, elle est sur le point de faire son rumspringa: un rituel de passage pendant lequel elle est temporairement libérée des règles de sa communauté. C'est Clarke, jeune étudiante du monde moderne, qui lui propose de l'héberger chez elle pendant toute la durée du rite. Que se passera-t-il entre ces deux là? Et que fera Lexa face à ses doutes? Rejoindra-t-elle définitivement les siens à l'issue de son rumspringa au risque de ne jamais revoir Clarke? CLEXA pairing.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Pov Lexa:

Le bruit des éclaboussures raisonne dans mes oreilles alors que je tente par tous les moyens de suivre l'intrigue de mon roman.

Je relève la tête quand une voix féminine m'interpelle à quelques mètres de là :

-Allez Lexa pour une fois viens te baigner avec nous !

-Jamais ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai peur de l'eau, arrête d'insister Anya et puis j'ai mon livre à finir.

-Encore sur ce satané bouquin ? On va rentrer dans une heure tu pourrais t'amuser ça te changerait !

-Tu sais très bien que c'est le seul moment où je peux lire, on rentre du travail trop tard le soir..

-Très bien très bien c'est toi qui vois !

Elle capitule devant mon intransigeance. J'adore lire et m'instruire en général, j'essaie de combler à ma manière les lacunes que notre communauté nous imposent indirectement. Chez nous, l'école se termine à la fin du collège et j'ai 17 ans depuis quelques jours.

Depuis deux ans, mes journées se définissent la plupart du temps par du travail manuel avec les autres femmes : nous confectionnons des vêtements ou des sacs pour le marché. Le reste du temps, nous faisons la cuisine alors que les hommes ont à faire dans les cultures. Fort heureusement la lecture n'est pas interdite, tant qu'elle reste de contenu acceptable.

Mais aujourd'hui comme tous les mercredis, certains d'entre nous ont le droit de passer la journée au bord du lac. C'est un privilège accordé seulement aux jeunes. Voilà pourquoi mes amies Anya et Luna ainsi qu'Aden le petit frère de Luna, ma propre sœur Ontari et enfin notre chaperon Finn profitent à fond de leur baignade tandis que moi j'apprécie ce moment pour replonger dans cette histoire, assise sur une serviette propre.

Le temps est magnifique et les quelques rayons de soleil m'incitent à baisser le tissu de ma robe simplement sur mes épaules pour en profiter.

La pudeur fait partie des règles de notre communauté, comme bien d'autres.

Un bruit sur ma droite me sort de ma quiétude. Je remonte mon habit rapidement en voyant débarquer les non-Amish. J'ai l'habitude de les voir ici parfois quand il fait beau. Je ne suis pas de nature si coincée d'ordinaire mais je redoute Finn qui n'apprécie pas vraiment que nous échangions avec eux et encore plus ma cadette Ontari, qui se trouve encore dans l'eau. Plus jeune que moi d'à peine un an et demi, cette dernière se fait un malin plaisir de rapporter mes moindres pas de travers à nos parents.

Bien que nous ayons le droit de parler avec des jeunes qui ne font pas partis de la communauté, et même parfois participer à certaines de leurs fêtes, nous devons quand même rester assez distants si possible et surtout « convenables ». Le contraire est très mal vu chez nous, même s'il n'est pas motif à bannissement.

Comme je m'y attendais, du coin de l'oeil je vois ma chère sœur me regarder alors que les jeunes de la société moderne se rapprochent de moi et que l'un d'eux me salue:

-Hey! On bouquine?

-Toujours !

Je leur souris poliment. Grâce à Anya je les connais un petit peu. Ils sont six : Bellamy, Lincoln, Roan, Octavia, Raven et Clarke. Tous un peu plus âgés que moi, ils viennent toujours ensemble et échangent parfois quelques blagues furtives avec nous.

Ils commencent à se changer pour enfiler leurs maillots de bains. Je m'empresse de détourner le regard, troublée et frustrée par l'interdit de la nudité.

Anya est sortie de l'eau, son dessous de robe blanc s'égoutte à la vue de tous sans toutefois laisser paraître la moindre parcelle de peau. Elle se penche à mon oreille après avoir échangé un sourire avec le garçon qui vient de me parler :

-Roan est de plus en plus canon !

Les yeux toujours baissés sur la même page de mon livre, et malgré un demi sourire, je lui rétorque le plus doucement possible pour qu'ils n'entendent pas :

-Anya t'es impossible ! Si Finn n'était pas là je suis sûre que tu irais déjà les rejoindre !

-Y'a aucun doute oui ! Tu sais tu devrais regarder toi aussi, Clarke a un bikini rouge à tomber !

Instinctivement, je jette un œil devant moi alors que la bande d'amis en maillots de bains trottinent joyeusement vers le lac.

Je ne connaîs pas Clarke, enfin pas personnellement. Je sais qu'il s'agit de la sublime blonde de leur groupe. Anya plus sociable que moi, connaît certains détails de chacun qui ont le don de me faire rougir :

-Ca lui va bien.

-Ca lui va bien ? C'est tout ? Arrête je t'en prie je te vois la regarder à chaque fois, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé !

J'écarquille les yeux :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Anya ? Je ne fais pas ça ! Je la regarde mais simplement parce que je me compare à elle, elle est très belle tu le sous-entends toi même.

-Pfff tu te moques de moi là ? Je sais reconnaître un béguin quand j'en vois un et je vois très bien qu'elle te plait !

Cette fois je manque de m'étouffer . Anya reprend :

-C'est bon calme toi, tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça tu peux tout me dire.

-C'est interdit Anya de penser à des choses comme ça !

-Oui oui épargne moi le blabla de l'évêque s'il te plait je sais tout ça ! Et je continue de penser que c'est des conneries, tu sais que je ne le dirai jamais devant les autres mais je ne crois pas à tous ces trucs on devrait être libres de faire ce qu'on veut. Regarde les, tu crois qu'ils iront en enfer toi ? Juste parce qu'ils ne respectent pas les règles comme nous ? C'est sûr que non ! Je le répète mais je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est la fin du rumspringa pour en finir avec tout ça.

-Il faudrait déjà qu'il commence non ?

-Oh ne sois pas si négative! Il commence dans peu de temps et tu devrais déjà t'y préparer pour savoir ce que tu veux faire, il est hors de question que tu ne t'amuses pas avec moi ma cocotte !

-C'est facile pour toi, tu n'as que ton père et tu ne t'entends pas avec lui... Moi j'aime ma famille tu le sais et je ne veux pas les décevoir..

-Tu préfères passer ta vie comme ça ?

Je regarde dans le vague et ne sais plus quoi répondre.

-Ecoute, toi tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion de sortir en dehors d'ici. Mais moi si, et je te jure que tu loupes quelque chose. On est enfermées ici, la vraie vie n'attend que nous ! Cette belle blonde que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de dévorer des yeux n'attend que toi !

Je lève les yeux vers mon amie en remuant la tête de gauche à droite sous l'exaspération :

-Non mais ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Et en parlant de ça, la dernière fois tu es sortie sans surveillance , j'ai entendu ton père en parler au mien.. Tu vas finir par t'attirer des ennuis !

-Ca m'est égal ! Et je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, en parlant avec Roan la dernière fois j'ai appris qu'elle aimait les filles.

Anya avait lâché cette information comme si de rien n'était alors que j'avais du mal à garder la bouche fermée sous la surprise.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu ! La blondinette est lesbienne !

-Chuuuuut mais t'es dingue de dire ça ici !

Je regarde partout autour de nous, quelque peu paniquée de peur qu'on surprenne notre conversation.

-Pourquoi ? Ils sont tous à l'eau personne ne nous entend ne sois pas si rabat-joies je t'en prie Lex' !

Petit à petit je retrouve mon calme et fait face aux deux groupes qui se baignent dans le lac à quelques mètres sous mes yeux.

-Tu sais je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi par qui j'étais attirée.. J'ai toujours pensé que mes parents me désigneraient mon futur mari, qu'il serait gentil et puis voilà. Ils vont vouloir que je profite du rumspringa pour apprendre à connaître le garçon qu'ils apprécient et c'est tout...

Anya affiche un air plus que blasé :

-Tu veux dire Finn j'imagine ? Et bien.. Ca donne envie dis moi ! Arrête moi ça s'il te plait, sors ce discours là devant les autres si tu veux mais pas à moi. Je le vois que Clarke te plaît bien, tu t'illumines quand elle est là les jours de lac, vis un peu pour toi ne pense pas qu'à la communauté t'as le droit au bonheur tu sais Lex' !

Les mots d'Anya tournent en boucle dans ma tête. « Tu as droit au bonheur » peut être a-t-elle raison qui sait ?! Mais Anya ne pense qu'à fuir pour rejoindre la vie moderne. Elle en aura le droit si tel est son souhait après notre rite de passage, c'est la règle : à 17 ans, tous les jeunes Amish ont la possibilité de passer le fameux rumspringa. Il s'agit d'une période de plusieurs semaines où nous sommes libérés des règles de la communauté. A l'exception bien sûr de certaines, évidentes, comme de rester vierge pour le mariage.

Nous pouvons partir vivre chez les non-Amish. Y faire la fête sans surveillance, boire de l'alcool, tester toutes sortes d'expériences inédites, nous habiller avec des vêtements modernes, y découvrir toutes les technologies et les modes de vie auxquels les Amish n'ont pas accès. En somme vivre comme des « English » comme on les appelle parfois, à condition de se débrouiller pour se loger et trouver du travail pour vivre durant cette parenthèse.

Bien souvent, comme c'est le cas pour moi, les parents incitent leurs filles à profiter de cette période où les sorties sont moins strictes, pour chercher un mari (Amish bien entendu) ou passer du temps avec celui qu'on leur a désigné.

A l'issue de ce rite, chacun aura le choix de rentrer pour se faire baptiser et se marier, intégrant ainsi intégralement la communauté. Ou bien de partir définitivement, sans possibilité de retour ou de revoir notre famille. Si nous faisons ce choix nous serons bannis.

Bien entendu la majorité rentre aux bercailles. Dès notre entrée à l'école Amish, notre éducation tourne autour du fait que nous serions perdus aux yeux de Dieu si nous quittions la communauté. Et puis d'ailleurs, n'ayant pas la possibilité d'étudier au delà du collège, que pourrions-nous faire en dehors d'ici ? Nous n'avons aucune compétence adaptée à la vie moderne. Finalement tout est fait pour nous forcer à rester ici.

Anya a déjà fait secrètement son choix, elle veut prendre le risque de partir, ce qui est très rare. Moi je redoute déjà le moment de nos adieux si cette dernière ne change pas d'avis. De tous mes amis, Anya est celle dont je suis la plus proche. Je la considère comme ma sœur alors que la mienne est presque une étrangère pour moi tellement on en s'entend pas.

-Tu sais qu'on a le droit de sortir samedi soir ? Pour une fois viens toi aussi s'il te plait ! On y va tous qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

-J'en pense que convaincre Ontari de sortir ne va pas être facile.. Et si elle ne vient pas, peu de chance que mes parents acceptent. Ca fait une double surveillance pour moi quand elle est là, je crois que ça leur plait..

-C'est là que j'interviens ! Luna est okay pour venir et je lui ai demandé de ramener Aden, tu sais que ta sœur ne dira pas non !

Ontari est complètement amourachée par le petit frère de Luna depuis bientôt deux ans. Mes parents adorent ce garçon, aucun doute qu'elle aura la chance de se marier avec lui s'il l'accepte.

-Okay très bien, mais même Finn sera là ?

-Et oui malheureusement il nous collera comme d'habitude, tu sais que les parents ne nous laissent pas faire un pas sans lui derrière ! Quand je pense que tes parents veulent te marier avec cet imbécile..

-Il est plutôt gentil je trouve.

Anya ricane :

-Ah mais je ne dis pas le contraire bien sûr qu'il est gentil.. et aussi sérieux, et coincé, et en adoration devant l'évêque ! C'est sûr il fera un bon petit mari mais ma pauvre, tu ne vas pas t'amuser tous les jours.. D'ailleurs il te fait rire quelquefois ?

-Pas souvent.. Il traîne tout le temps avec nous mais j'avoue qu'il n'est pas très bavard.

-Ouais il est pas très intéressant on est d'accord.

-T'es dure..

Elle semble interloquée :

-C'est moi qui suis dure ? Mais c'est toi qu'on va marier avec ce type ma vieille, c'est toi qui devrais te rebiffer un peu ! Dis moi franchement, tu as envie de devenir la femme de Finn ?

Je dirige mon regard vers lui alors qu'il discute avec la si jolie blonde aux yeux bleus que je ne peux cesser de regarder discrètement :

-Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé.. Je ne pense pas en être amoureuse si c'est la question.

-Encore heureux il manquerait plus que ça ! Je te connais tu sais, tu essaie de rentrer dans le moule certes mais tu es comme moi, tu es un électron libre et cet endroit ne fera que t'éteindre tu le sais au fond.

Les mots d'Anya sont durs à entendre, je n'imagine pas ma vie en dehors d'ici. Je n'ai pas son courage ni sa fougue, mais je dois bien admettre qu'au fond je rêve d'autre chose. Mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut n'est-ce pas ?!

-Anya.. c'est chez nous ici.

-Chez toi peut être, moi je sais que ma place est ailleurs.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire en dehors d'ici ? Comment tu vas vivre ?

-Je trouverai du travail.

-Mais comment ?

-Je trouverai bien ne t'en fais pas pour moi et puis Roan m'aidera.

Je reste interdite :

-Roan ? Tu veux dire que... qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous ?

Anya rigole devant ma stupeur :

-Si tu te voyais.. Fais pas cette tête c'est pas si grave ! Je le vois simplement quand on sort dans des soirées de non-Amish c'est tout. Mais on s'entend bien et j'aimerais le voir pendant le rumspringa.

-C'est pas trop raisonnable..

-Oh dis donc tu te prendrais pas pour le diacre toi ?!

Nous rigolons ensemble encore un moment et cessons notre discussion privée quand l'heure est finalement venue de rentrer. Nos amis sortent de l'eau pour se sécher rapidement et j'en profite pour ranger mon livre ainsi que ma serviette.

Nous entamons tous à pieds le chemin du retour alors que je me retourne pour apercevoir Clarke une dernière fois aujourd'hui. Elle a l'air d'avoir une vie si différente de la mienne. Je lui tourne le dos pour reprendre ma route et entends son rire d'ici. Anya a peut être raison, cette fille ne me laisse pas indifférente..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Pov Clarke

Il était temps ! Une bonne après-midi au lac entre amis j'en rêvais !

-Clarkiiie? Tu as le petit quelque chose dont je t'avais parlé dis ?

Raven fait ses yeux de biche attendant une réponse. Je lui tends mon bras en levant les yeux au ciel :

-Tiens il est sur mon poignet, j'en reviens pas que tu me fasses faire des trucs comme ça t'as de la chance d'être ma meilleure amie tu sais ça ?

Elle affiche un immense sourire en se cramponnant à mon bras pour y voir de plus près et noter ce qui s'y trouve.

-Ahhhh t'as eu son numéro ! Clarke tu es la MEI-LLEURE ! Et elle a dit quelque chose ?

-Oui elle a cru que je la draguais, pas que je le demandais pour quelqu'un.

Cette fois elle fronce les sourcils en me dévisageant :

-Et tu as rectifié cette horrible méprise rassure moi ?!

Je lui fais un sourire en coin dans le but de la taquiner mais voyant qu'elle ne plaisante pas vraiment je laisse tomber :

-Mais oui je lui ai dit que c'était pour toi ! D'ailleurs tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu collégienne d'envoyer ta meilleure amie prendre le numéro d'une fille qui te plait ?

-Pas quand cette meilleure amie est dans le même cours d'arts que la dite fille que je n'ai croisée qu'en attendant ma dite meilleure amie.

-Et bien la « dite » meilleure amie te dit de bien en profiter parce que je ne ferai pas ça à chaque fois, surtout que c'est bien un des seuls cours auquel j'accepte d'assister ! C'était assez gênant si tu veux tout savoir, j'espère qu'elle m'a cru quand j'ai dit que ce n'était pas pour moi j'ai pas envie qu'elle me court après maintenant !

Les yeux déjà baissés sur son écran de portable, Raven se met à afficher son air malicieux :

-Oh ne t'en fais pas, si elle en doutait elle va de suite savoir que ce n'était pas pour toi, je m'en occupe !

-T'es incorrigible tu sais ça ?!

-Ouaip je suis exceptionnelle ce serait bien que tu t'y fasses depuis le temps !

Elle ne changera jamais ma Raven ! Fille ou garçon, quand elle veut quelqu'un elle fait tout pour l'avoir, il n'y a pas de plan B.

Bellamy me fait sortir de mes pensées :

-Octavia ? C'est possible que je puisse regarder dans le rétro en conduisant sans te voir fourrer ta langue dans la bouche de mon pote ou bien ?!

-Oh ça va ! Qu'est-ce que t'es coincé quand tu t'y mets Bell' !

-J'ai quand même le droit de ne pas subir les trucs dégueu' de ma petite sœur ! Et Lincoln c'est valable pour toi aussi, retiens toi un peu quand je suis là merde à la fin c'est ma sœur !

Lincoln d'ordinaire toujours très respectueux nous surprend tous :

-Figure toi que ta sœur a des talents très particuliers pour une fillette de 19 ans..

-Une fillette ? Non mais je rêve tu sais Trésor que tu n'as que 21 ans n'est-ce pas ?! Et si tu vas par là on est toutes des fillettes alors avec Clarke, Raven et Roan !

Ce dernier intervient :

-Non mais je ne permets personne de me traiter de fillette c'est quoi encore ces conneries ?

Bellamy est ahuri maintenant et tient fermement le volant :

-Et si tu veux atteindre les 22 je te conseille de ne jamais redire un truc pareil devant moi !

Tout le monde se met à rire, Bellamy y compris malgré son air semi énervé. C'est Roan qui nous sort de ce moment magique :

-On est au lac les amis ! Oh et je crois bien voir ma pote Anya dans l'eau !

Raven le taquine :

-Anya mmh ? La fille Amish ? Tu l'aimes bien on dirait, à la dernière soirée t'étais tout le temps collé à elle !

Il semble un peu gêné, étonnant de sa part lui qui est toujours si sûr de lui :

-Non mais c'était pour pas que les autres mecs l'emmerdent, elle a pas l'habitude chez elle..

-Ouais ouais c'est ça.. Oublie pas d'où elle vient quand même, c'est pas trop bien pour elle de chafouiner à mon avis ! Mais je comprends que ce soit tentant ce petit goût du risque..

Raven tire la langue avec un regard suggestif. Son attitude m'amuse et je retiens un gloussement quand elle se tourne vers moi avec un air que je lui connais bien « Oh merde » :

-Fais pas la maligne toi.. T'es pas tellement blanche comme neige non plus quand la petite bande du XVIIe siècle se promène dans le coin !

Je ravale ma salive :

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Rav'..

Elle détourne les yeux apparemment trop intéressée par l'idée d'aller profiter du lac. Elle me lance quand même rapidement sur un ton moqueur :

-Mmmh bien sûr on y croit tous ..

On arrive enfin sur la berge prêts à sortir nos maillots de bains quand je vois comme à son habitude, cette jolie brune assise sur une serviette de bains en train de lire.

Elle a les épaules découvertes ce qui attire un peu trop mon attention puisque Raven affiche un sourire qui semble dire « prise la main dans le sac ! » en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je fais encore une fois mine de ne pas comprendre alors que Roan la salue brièvement après qu'elle ait soigneusement pris soin de remonter son vêtement sur ses épaules.

Je ne sais quasiment rien sur elle, à part son prénom que j'avais demandé à ce dernier. Elle ne vient jamais aux soirées auxquelles son amie Anya nous rejoint et nous ne parlons pas non plus. Il faut dire qu'on ne fait que se croiser de temps en temps ici. Il y a toujours eu une forme de barrière invisible entre nous. Comme si nous n'étions pas du même monde, ce qui est un peu le cas quand on y pense et je n'ai donc jamais eu l'occasion d'entamer la conversation avec elle

Pourtant comme à chaque fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver terriblement mignonne. Je ne la vois jamais dans l'eau, elle est toujours concentrée sur un bouquin, les yeux baissés. Malgré ça, dès notre première « rencontre » quand elle nous a regardés, j'ai remarqué l'intensité du vert de ses yeux. C'est un détail qui ne m'a plus quitté, je n'avais encore jamais vu des yeux comme les siens..

Roan se tortille maladroitement avec un sourire quand il voit Anya sortir de l'eau, son vêtement ressemblant à une chemise de nuit blanche collé à la peau, pour se diriger vers Lexa que je détaillais du coin de l'oeil il y a deux secondes. C'est sûr, mon ami Roan a un crush pour cette fille, Raven a raison ! C'est assez amusant quand on les compare physiquement : lui est imposant, grand, musclé alors qu'elle est toute fluette, des traits très fins et petite. Drôle de duo !

Je finis d'enfiler mon bikini rouge en prenant soin de me cacher avec une serviette. Pas que la nudité me gêne, même devant mes amis, mais avec des Amish à côté c'est mieux de faire un effort.

Nous ne sommes pas spécialement troublés par leur présence dans notre ville parce que nous sommes habitués à eux depuis toujours. Etant enfant, ma mère m'emmenait parfois au marché pour leur acheter des légumes. Comme ils ne traitent pas leurs récoltes et qu'elle prône tout ce qui est bio, elle n'achetait que les leurs et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

En fin de compte ils sont là depuis si longtemps que mes proches et moi ne faisons pas cas de leur « différence », nous les tolérons simplement comme ils nous tolèrent. Et je trouve ça bien, même si j'ai honte de dire que je ne sais pas grand chose sur leur façon de vivre si on met de côté tous les trucs liés à la religion.

Une fois changés nous passons près des deux filles assises côté à côté en train de discuter et nous jetons littéralement dans le lac. Moment de pur extase !

Octavia est montée sur les épaules de Lincoln pour affronter Raven, elle même sur les épaules de Bellamy. Et c'est parti pour une bataille ! Tout le monde rigole et j'en profite pour m'éloigner vers le ponton où j'ai à peine pieds. Je jette des coups d'oeil à la vue face à moi, sur le bord de notre « piscine privée ».

Lexa et Anya sont toujours en train de discuter et je me demande de quoi elles peuvent bien parler quand un garçon de leur groupe me fait sursauter dans l'eau.

-Oh pardon je ne voulais pas te faire peur tu ne m'as pas entendu me rapprocher ?

Il affiche un air coupable, je le rassure :

-Non mais c'est rien j'avais la tête ailleurs c'est pas ta faute.

Il sourit :

-Moi c'est Finn.

-Oui je sais, Roan m'a dit, et moi c'est Clarke.

-Enchanté Clarke.

Un silence pesant se mêle à notre échange. Il n'a rien de précis à me dire apparemment, étrange. Il ajoute enfin :

-Tu t'amuses ?

-Euh oui, mes amis et moi on aime bien venir ici.

-Nous aussi.

Devant son manque d'enthousiasme je me permets de continuer :

-On vous dérange ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, comme on ne se parle jamais et que tu viens me voir ..

Il me fixe d'un air neutre :

-Non je t'assure c'est juste que je chaperonne tu comprends, je le prends très au sérieux. J'ai rien contre vous.

J'écoute attentivement ce qu'il me dit, avide d'en savoir plus sur leur mode vie :

-Tant mieux alors et tu as quel âge ?

-17 ans .

-Et tu chaperonnes ? La vache ! Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais faire ça sérieusement moi, même à 40 ans!

J'avais dit ça en rigolant mais il semble ne pas partager mon humour. « Okay vive le pays de la joie et de la bonne humeur hein ».

-Enfin bref, c'est sympa de venir me parler, c'est plus sympa que de rester tous de votre côté. A part pour Anya qui connaît assez Roan et qu'on connaît un peu du coup..

Il semble ne pas trop apprécier ma dernière phrase :

-Oui on doit rester distants normalement avec les English .

-Les quoi ?

-Les non-Amish, les gens de votre société si tu préfères.

C'est donc pour ça alors qu'ils ne nous adressent que très peu la parole, et en plus ils sont sous la surveillance de ce garçon:

-Oh.. C'est dommage on aurait sûrement des choses à s'apprendre les uns les autres.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

-Peut être bien, mais ce sera bientôt vérifiable.

-Quoi comment ça ?

Il porte son regard vers Lexa et Anya et commence déjà à retourner vers son groupe quand il me lance :

-Tu verras bien. A plus tard Clarke.

Vraiment étrange ce garçon.. C'était quoi ça ? Une mise en garde ? Je ne comprends rien.

Raven vient chahuter près de moi en chantonnant :

-Alors Blondie tu t'es fait un copain ?

-J'irais pas jusque là. C'était le « chaperon » du groupe, je sais pas trop ce qu'il me voulait en fait.

-Avoir une meilleure vue sur ton opulente poitrine ?

Je vois chacune de ses dents bien distinctement tant son sourire est immense, elle est fière de sa bêtise.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de souffler avec un air amusé :

-Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi Rav ' ?

-M'adorer pour toujours parce que je suis la fille la plus marrante et sexy que t'as jamais vu ?

Pendant un bref instant, le mot « sexy » me fait penser à la belle brune en robe longue assise plus loin sur la terre ferme, mais je reprends mes esprits et affiche une mine décontenancée :

-Je peux pas faire autrement j'imagine..

Elle fait semblant de se vexer :

-Eh beh ça fait toujours plaisir !

Elle tourne la tête une seconde puis reprend :

-Ne compte pas sur moi du coup pour courir après les Amish et leur demander quand ils reviendront.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce qu'ils s'en vont et que je suis sûre que tu aurais aimé savoir quand on allait les recroiser !

Je regarde vers la berge, effectivement ils sont tous en train de partir. Je jurerais avoir surpris un regard de Lexa vers nous juste avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa marche. Raven a raison j'aimerais savoir quand ils vont revenir mais je ne vais certainement pas lui donner satisfaction :

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Ca m'est égal, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué on ne se parle même pas eux et nous.

-Patience, je suis sûre que Roan n'est pas le seul à savoir jouer de son charme devant des filles vertueuses..

Son sourire plein de sous-entendus a raison de moi et je lui jette de l'eau pour le lui ôter du visage avant de nager à toute vitesse, en plein fou rire, pour échapper à sa vengeance.

-Clarke reviens ici tu ne paies rien pour attendre !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Pov Lexa

Ontari et moi nous affairons à la préparation du dîner. Ce dernier devant être comme chaque soir : simple mais copieux.

Ma mère est assise à ma gauche en train de réunir les épluchures de pommes de terre qui nous ont servies à faire nos traditionnels « _boova shenkel_ » : une sorte de beignets qui ont franc succès lorsque nous les vendons au marché pour les « English ».

Comme souvent elle chantonne, elle se prépare pour l'office de dimanche où elle chantera comme d'autres femmes avant la prise de paroles de notre évêque.

La soupe au poulet est presque prête lorsqu'elle stoppe son cantique et me demande :

-Tu as passé une bonne journée mon cœur ?

Ontari s'empresse de répondre à ma place :

-Elle est restée assise à lire toute seule comme d'habitude !

Je la fusille du regard. Ma mère garde toujours sa voix douce :

-Tu devrais apprendre à nager Lexa, tu pourrais profiter du lac comme ta sœur comme ça..

-Je sais maman, j'y penserai.

Elle me couve du regard, quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds tombant de part et d'autre de son visage. Ce détail adoucit ses traits et comme souvent je me perds à me demander pourquoi ma sœur et moi avons hérité du brun de notre père plutôt que de ses cheveux dorés. Ce doré que je retrouve d'ailleurs chez cette si jolie fille que mes amis et moi croisons parfois au lac.

Ma mère et moi sursautons un peu en entendant mon père rentrer :

-Mmmh ça sent très bon les filles ! Maddie mon amour tu es resplendissante.

Ma mère sourit amoureusement à mon père. Autant ma sœur est une véritable peste, autant je dois admettre que mes parents sont des gens calmes et charmants.

Je profite de ce moment de flottement pour poser la question qui me brûle désormais les lèvres :

-Maman, Papa, est-ce qu'Ontari et moi pouvons aller à une fête avec nos amis samedi ?

Ma sœur a les traits durcis et hausse un sourcil provocateur :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie d'aller à une fête ?

-Aden sera là.

Nos parents assistent à notre échange alors que les yeux de ma sœur s'agrandissent :

-J'en suis ! Maman, Papa on peut hein ?

Ils se lancent un regard silencieux, mon père répond :

-Si vous êtes chaperonnées pourquoi pas, mais où a lieu cette fête ?

Anya ne m'avait rien dit sur le lieu, j'improvise :

-Chez des non-Amish tout près d'ici mais Anya les connaît bien . Je sais qu'elle n'a pas été très raisonnable ces temps-ci mais justement elle veut qu'on vienne avec elle pour montrer sa bonne volonté. C'est elle même qui a proposé que Finn nous accompagne..

Je croise secrètement les doigts dans mon dos en voyant toujours la réflexion sur le visage de mon père. Ma mère elle semble attendre sa décision pour s'y conformer.

-Peux-tu me rappeler la devise de notre ordre?

Ontari se ne fait pas prier pour prendre la parole avant moi et attirer comme toujours les bonnes grâces de notre père :

-« Tu ne te conformeras point à ce monde qui t'entoure. »

Elle est toute sourire et mon père mime un visage impressionné. Je suis certaine pourtant qu'il n'est pas surpris par la réponse de ma sœur.

-C'est très bien ma chérie. Vous tâcherez de ne pas l'oublier une fois là-bas entourées de tout le confort du modernisme ? Lexa ?

-Oui Papa, c'est promis, _je réponds avec tout le sérieux possible._

Il semble satisfait :

-Bien alors c'est un oui, passons à table maintenant je meurs de faim !

En fin de compte la tâche aura été plutôt facile !

A mesure que la soirée avance, nous devons allumer les bougies sur la table pour y voir plus clair. L'électricité manquant dans notre communauté, nous avons l'habitude de vivre au rythme des saisons et de nous éclairer avec le minimum à disposition.

Je sers à chacun les « _shoo-fly spies_ » que j'ai préparés moi même et les regarde se régaler. Pour moi aussi, il s'agit de mon dessert préféré : une variante de crumble avec de la cannelle et des noix de muscade.

Je savoure le mien et je me surprends à me demander si Clarke aimerait notre cuisine et ce dessert en particulier qui m'est cher. Elle doit avoir accès à toute sorte de nourritures. Peut être de cultures différentes? Je me sens curieuse et désireuse de pouvoir un jour y goûter moi aussi..

Je me reprends rapidement, ce sont des pensées inappropriées.

* * *

Pov Clarke

La fête de Roan bat son plein ce soir, il n'avait pas organisé une soirée avec autant de monde depuis bien longtemps ! Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête tout le monde me parle, me propose d'aller danser, c'est la folie.

La musique est assourdissante alors je sors à l'extérieur et y retrouve Raven qui semble déjà légèrement alcoolisée. En me voyant elle me saute au cou :

-Claaaaaarke ! Les amis voici Clarke !

Les personne autour d'elle l'imitent immédiatement en levant leurs verres en mon honneur :

-A Clarke !

Chacun avale une gorgée de son breuvage et je tente de raisonner Raven :

-Oui oui allez Rav' arrête tes conneries, où est Roan ? Je dois lui dire deux mots sur ce qui est arrivé au tapis de son salon ..

Elle pique un fou rire :

-C'est le risque quand on organise une soirée comme ça ! Je crois qu'il est de l'autre côté de la maison, vers l'entrée.

-Okay merci..

Je commence à partir après qu'elle ait encore une fois bu à ma santé et je fais le tour du jardin.

Quand j'arrive de l'autre côté je trouve Roan en grande conversation avec cette fille Amish, Anya. Décidément elle apprécie de plus en plus les sorties j'ai l'impression.. Je fais demi-tour pour ne pas les déranger, après tout ces deux là ne se voient pas souvent ce ne serait pas sympa de les interrompre.

Je retourne donc à la fête et décide d'aller danser avec les autres. Je retrouve Octavia en train de se trémousser aux côtés de Lincoln. A quelques mètres Bellamy me fait signe et se rapproche pour me parler à l'oreille et tenter de couvrir le son de la sono :

-T'es canon ce soir, un vrai look de rockeuse !

-Je suis une rebelle tu le sais bien, autant en avoir aussi l'air !

Il rigole en finissant son verre et me fait signe qu'il va faire un tour dehors. Je ne le suis pas, j'apprécie l'ambiance pour danser avec mes amis et bouscule par mégarde une fille dans la foule .

En la détaillant je m'aperçois que je l'ai déjà vue quelque part. Je n'ai pas encore bu donc l'alcool n'altère par ma perception, pourtant je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où je la connais. Elle est brune, les yeux noisettes, assez petite. Aucun signe particulier qui sort de l'ordinaire dans son physique.

C'est seulement en baissant les yeux sur ses vêtements que je réalise enfin. Elle porte une robe longue bleu pâle qui fait très vieillotte et ses cheveux sont attachés par un chignon impeccable. Aucune trace de maquillage, ni de bijoux.

C'est une Amish.

Elle danse avec un garçon blond qui semble venir lui aussi de leur communauté vu ses propres habits et je comprends peu à peu qu'Anya n'a pas dû venir seule pour une fois.

Mes soupçons se confirment quand je croise le regard du fameux Finn, rencontré plus tôt dans la semaine au lac. Prostré contre un mur, il ne me salue même pas et retourne à son occupation principale : ne pas quitter des yeux le couple que je viens de heurter en dansant.

Tout à coup je suis un peu déçue. Si leur groupe est là, Lexa pourrait l'être aussi.. Mais je ne la vois nul part . Elle n'a pas dû venir avec eux. Tant pis.

La soirée se poursuit et le monde ne fait qu'augmenter. Je pense déjà à demain quand Roan va nous supplier de l'aider à nettoyer la maison de ses parents avant leur retour.. Lucky us !

Je n'ai toujours rien bu quand un ami de ma fac s'attarde sur le canapé où je me suis assise pour reposer mes jambes depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Salut Clarke !

Je lui souris. Je l'aime bien ce type, il est sympa :

-Hey ça va Monty ? Tu es venu avec Maya ?

-Oui elle ne doit pas être loin.. En fait on se demandait avec les gars si ça te disait de jouer avec nous ?

-Jouer à quoi ? Et « les gars » c'est qui ?

-On ne sait pas encore mais viens on va bien trouver. Y'a Jasper et d'autres potes qu'on vient juste de se faire.

J'hésite, en fait je n'ai pas trop envie de bouger mais faute de retourner danser après tout pourquoi pas.

Il affiche un sourire bienveillant en me voyant le suivre et m'entraîne à travers la horde de jeunes imbibés d'alcool. Je suis réellement décidée à engager une partie de je-ne-sais-quoi avec eux mais arrivant à leur hauteur quelque chose m'interpelle:

Un peu en retrait, une fille brune en robe de couleur discrète se tient debout en compagnie du groupe d'étudiants. Elle semble afficher un air gêné et même de profil je la reconnais immédiatement.

C'est elle. C'est Lexa.

C'est la première fois que je la vois les cheveux lâchés et je me fais la réflexion que ça lui va vraiment bien. Ils sont assez longs et ondulés, tous rabattus sur un coté de son épaule. J'ai rarement vu une fille si jolie au naturel.

Je m'aperçois que son visage déjà gêné il y a quelques secondes, se décompose petit à petit. Je vois les personnes autour d'elle ricaner et prendre des postures plutôt intimidantes.

Je connais cette bande, je ne les apprécie pas beaucoup. C'est même étonnant que Monty traîne avec eux.

Accompagnée de ce dernier j'accélère le pas pour me retrouver tout près d'elle.

Lexa est toujours de profil et ne fait pas attention à ma soudaine proximité, il faut dire qu'il y a tellement de monde..

Les autres face à moi me voient arriver mais sont trop occupés à parler pour le relever :

-Donc Tom t'es en train de me dire qu'ils boivent jamais ? Quelle vie de merde !

Les filles gloussent et les garçons eux, s'esclaffent comme des idiots. Ils sont une petite dizaine à participer à la conversation.

Je vois Monty grimacer et trouver le regard de Jasper qui n'a pas l'air non plus de vouloir participer à ça. Pourtant aucun des deux ne prend le risque de l'ouvrir.

Un des types insiste :

-Je pense que c'est l'occasion rêvée ! Allez ma belle bois un coup avec nous !

L'un d'eux tend son verre à Lexa. Celle-ci n'y touche pas et refuse poliment. Elle tente de s'éloigner du groupe, toujours sans remarquer ma présence et un garçon la pousse un peu en arrière :

-Non allez pars pas c'est débile ! On va rien te faire c'est bon, bois juste une gorgée pour goûter !

Elle répond calmement :

-Je n'ai pas le droit je ne peux pas faire ça..

La majorité de la bande explose de rire à sa réponse. Ils sont ivres et rigoleraient pour n'importe quoi à mon avis mais là la situation ne me plait pas. Ils sont en train de se moquer d'elle pour amuser la galerie et profitent un peu du fait qu'elle soit toute seule.

Je la sens tendue et de plus en plus mal à l'aise donc je décide d'intervenir :

-Bon ça va maintenant foutez lui la paix.

J'ai droit à quelques sifflements de leur part alors qu'elle lève enfin les yeux vers moi. Je suis juste à côté d'elle quand le garçon qui tend encore son verre dans notre direction rétorque :

-Clarke Griffin qui vient au secours de ces dames comme c'est étonnant ! Moi qui pensais que tu venais pour jouer avec nous..

Je fronce les sourcils en repoussant son verre vers lui :

-C'est bon la ferme et si c'est ce genre de jeux dont il s'agit non merci !

Je lance un regard vers mes deux amis qui ne savent plus où se mettre. Bon apparemment eux non plus ne pensaient pas que ça prendrait cette tournure, je ne leur en veux pas trop. Mais quand même il faudra que je pense à leur dire de faire gaffe à qui ils fréquentent.

Lexa se contente de me fixer sans bouger et je lui saisis l'avant-bras pour qu'elle me suive :

-Viens on sort.

Elle acquiesce sans poser de questions et je l'entraîne à ma suite sans prêter attention aux appréciations vocales des autres derrière nous.

Quand nous arrivons dehors, plus au calme, je lui lâche finalement le bras et je me retourne face à elle :

-Ca va?

Ses yeux verts me frappent encore une fois quand ils captent les miens :

-Oui t'inquiète pas, mais merci pour ce que tu as fait.

C'est la première fois que nous nous parlons réellement toutes les deux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait dans ces circonstances, c'est déjà bien surprenant de la voir au milieu d'une fête.

-C'est normal j'allais pas te laisser comme ça.

Je vois petit à petit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Au fait moi c'est Clarke, tu es Lexa une amie d'Anya c'est bien ça ?

Je lis la surprise dans ses yeux, apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je connaisse son prénom.

Son sourire est plus lumineux encore quand elle me répond :

-Oui c'est bien ça.

-Depuis le temps qu'on se se croise au lac c'est sympa de se connaître un peu mieux !

Je la sens enjouée par mes paroles mais malgré tout je reprends plus sérieusement :

-Tu ne devrais pas traîner ici toute seule, tu sais des cons comme tout à l'heure tu vas en croiser plein..

Elle semble prendre en considération mes paroles et son sourire s'efface :

-Je ne suis pas venue toute seule mais mes amis sont partis un peu chacun de leur côté et je ne les ai pas retrouvés, ça fait un moment déjà.. Je ne pensais pas à mal quand ils sont venus me parler au début, j'aurais dû me douter qu'ils se moqueraient de moi eux aussi.

Une légère colère me crispe les traits du visage :

-Pourquoi c'est pas les seuls ?

-Non.. On se moque souvent de nous j'ai l'habitude.

Ce qu'elle dit me fait de la peine, les gens peuvent être tellement stupides parfois ça me dépasse !

Je lève les yeux au ciel :

-Et bien en tout cas ça nous aura permis de nous parler, il y a un point positif.

Son visage se détend de nouveau :

-C'est vrai.. Mais.., _elle hésite à poursuivre_. C'étaient des amis à toi ?

-Quoi ? Ah non pas du tout, enfin Monty et Jasper sont des amis mais les autres je les connais juste de vue , _je m'empresse de répondre pour ne pas qu'elle pense que je fais partie de cette bande de crétins._

Je la sens quelque peu soulagée :

-D'accord..

Je la fixe encore quelques secondes avant de revenir à la réalité :

-Bon allez viens, je vais te ramener chez toi.

Elle panique soudainement :

-Quoi ? Mais et mes amis ?

-Tu l'as dit toi même tu ne sais pas où ils sont passés, ça ne sert à rien de les chercher partout. En plus je comptais rentrer chez moi et il n'est pas question que tu restes là toute seule.

J'ai sorti cette phrase sans réfléchir et c'est en la disant que je réalise qu'elle pourrait peut être mal le prendre. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à lui donner. Pourtant son visage affiche une émotion qui n'a rien à voir avec de l'agacement ou de la colère.. Est-ce que je l'ai troublée ?

Je n'en suis pas sûre mais malgré l'obscurité autour de nous je jurerais l'avoir vu rosir avant de fuir légèrement mon regard.

-Merci beaucoup Clarke mais je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas te déranger tu n'es pas obli..

-Ca me fait plaisir je t'assure sinon je ne le proposerais même pas ! Allez viens je connais la route en plus pas besoin de m'indiquer.

Son regard se perd quelques secondes comme si elle réfléchissait puis elle fait un pas vers moi pour me suivre.

Je me dirige vers le parking de la maison, sentant toujours sa présence derrière moi. J'enfile mon blouson en cuir laissé plus tôt dans la soirée près de ma moto et lui tend un casque.

Sa voix tremble :

-A moto ?

Elle avale sa salive en contemplant mon bolide de long en large. Bien sûr comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Elle n'est jamais montée sur une bécane et doit avoir une trouille monstre rien qu'en la voyant.

-Ne t'en fais je n'ai rien bu et je conduis très prudemment. Je te promets que tu rentreras chez toi en un seul morceau.

Elle est toujours debout face à moi alors que j'ai déjà enjambé ma deux-roues. Le regard vers le sol, je la sens vraiment inquiète :

-Je ne sais pas si vais réussir à monter là dessus..

Je la regarde gentiment et la taquine :

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Vous montez bien à cheval non ?! C'est pas tellement différent tu vas voir.

-En fait ce sont les hommes qui montent..

En effet maintenant qu'elle le dit je n'imagine pas les femmes monter à cheval avec leurs robes, il va falloir la convaincre autrement.

Je lui tends la main soudainement. Elle relève ses yeux dans les miens quand je lui dis doucement :

-Viens je vais t'aider à monter, fais moi confiance.

Je la sens hésiter encore une seconde puis elle pose sa main sur la mienne. Je lui saisis doucement et l'attire derrière moi pour lui faire enjamber l'objet de sa peur. Elle s'installe contre mon dos et je lui mets moi même son casque pour m'assurer qu'elle l'enfile correctement.

Je lance le contact et suis sur le point de démarrer quand je constate qu'elle ne s'accroche pas à moi. Je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'elle tombe alors en me tournant légèrement de côté je lui saisis les mains pour entourer ma taille. Je les tiens un peu fermement en lui disant :

-Si tu as peur cramponne toi d'accord je vais aller le plus doucement possible vu que c'est ta première fois.

Quand la moto démarre enfin, je la sens resserrer son emprise autour de moi. Elle se crispe et tout son corps se plaque au mien. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine malgré moi à cause de notre proximité.

Je sors de l'allée puis de la rue de chez Roan pour rejoindre la grande route. Tout doucement je la sens se détendre, ça y est elle commence à s'y faire.

Nous arrivons finalement devant l'entrée de chez elle. Un immense panneau affiche le nom « New Heaven ». J'ai du mal à imaginer cet endroit comme un paradis mais bon je me garde de tout commentaire.

Je coupe le moteur et retire mon casque, imitée par ma nouvelle acolyte qui descend avec précaution. Elle affiche un air fier en me le rendant :

-J'avais jamais rien fait de si excitant !

Son sourire est contagieux et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre :

-Je te l'avais bien dit que tu y arriverais ! Et c'est quand tu veux pour une nouvelle balade !

Elle baisse à nouveau les yeux en contrôlant sa joie, comme si elle enfreignait une loi juste en étant heureuse.

-Merci beaucoup Clarke mais ce serait mieux que personne ne soit au courant. Je ne suis pas sensée me faire ramener par une personne extérieure et encore moins sur une moto tu sais ..

Elle semble déçue, pourtant je la regarde cette fois malicieusement et lui fais un clin d'oeil:

-C'est encore mieux, ce sera notre secret alors.

Cette fois j'en suis certaine elle vient de rougir.

-Allez rentre chez toi il commence à être tard.

Elle acquiesce silencieusement et son regard se fait hésitant, pourtant elle ose me dire tout bas :

-Mes amis et moi on va au lac tous les mercredis.. Si jamais tu veux qu'on se revoit..

Mon cœur se gonfle d'un seul coup et je dois avoir l'air bête à afficher un sourire béat devant elle. J'arrive finalement à reprendre contenance :

-Je viendrai sans faute !

Toujours sans détourner mon regard du sien que je contemple grâce aux reflets lumineux de la lune, je remets le contact de ma moto.

-A bientôt Lexa.

-Bonne nuit Clarke et encore merci pour ce soir..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Voilà le chapitre 4 mes petits chats :) Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews, je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise! Dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit dernier! A très vite!**

* * *

Pov Lexa :

Assise au bout du ponton, j'observe ma sœur et son ami Aden qui laissent balancer leurs jambes dans le vide tout en discutant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'ils ont de chance de pouvoir s'asseoir si près de l'eau, moi qui reste à bonne distance j'en suis bien incapable.

C'est une belle journée mais malgré tout nous sommes là depuis deux heures maintenant sans que je ne vois arriver personne.. C'est stupide mais je pensais vraiment voir Clarke aujourd'hui..

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser autant à cette fille. J'ai tellement de choses plus importantes auxquelles penser, comme de ce futur mariage avec Finn ou encore plus récemment de ma dispute avec mes parents..

-Alors Lex' ça va mieux depuis dimanche ?

C'est Anya qui est venue me rejoindre:

-Je vois que tu es encore avec ce maudit livre.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel mais je vois qu'elle fait semblant d'être exaspérée pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère :

-On peut dire ça.. En tout cas, depuis hier mes parents ne m'en ont pas reparlé..

J'ai du mal à parler sans un nœud dans la gorge, depuis la fête à l'extérieur de « _New Heaven_ » j'ai clairement passé de sales moments. Anya reprend :

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils t'ont autant sermonnée.. C'est bon tu es juste rentrée sans les autres mais t'es rentrée c'est le principal et t'avais pas bu d'alcool ni rien en plus !

-Tu sais bien que je n'étais pas sensée me promener sans chaperon et puis j'ai laissé Ontari.., j _e baisse la voix pour ajouter: e_ ncore heureux qu'ils n'aient pas su comment je suis rentrée..

La curiosité de mon amie est piquée à vif ! Ses yeux me lorgnent et je la vois guetter tout autour de nous pour s'assurer que personne n'écoute.

Luna et Finn sont dans l'eau tandis que ma sœur et le petit frère de Luna sont toujours en grande conversation un peu plus loin devant nous.

Elle se penche donc vers moi pour plus de discrétion :

-Raconte raconte raconte !

-C'est Clarke qui m'a raccompagnée..

Un immense sourire étire ses lèvres et je vois qu'elle se retient de pousser un cri. Elle reprend en se contrôlant pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous :

-Tu te fous de moi ? Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ? _Me dit-elle faussement contrariée._

 _-_ Elle m'a ramenée à moto.

Je lâche cette information avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix alors que cette fois elle ouvre grand la bouche avec stupéfaction :

-Alexandria Woods.. Moi qui croyais te connaître !

Je rigole comme une bécasse.

-Tu vois tu me reprochais de ne pas sortir.. Non seulement je suis venue mais en plus j'ai enfreint les règles. J'espère que je suis à la hauteur de notre amitié ?

Ses yeux pétillent de malice :

-Un peu que tu l'es oui ! Et je te l'avais bien dit que la vie dehors était géniale hein ! Allez raconte moi c'était comment ? Tu lui as parlé du coup ? Olala je t'imagine collée à celle sur sa moto là ! Si ça se trouve tu pourrais la voir pendant le _rumspringa_ ?

Je suis sur le point de répondre à son énumération de questions mais une voix derrière moi me coupe alors qu'Anya me fait un sourire en coin après avoir jeté un œil derrière mon dos:

-Salut les filles!

Cette voix féminine un peu grave et éraillée, je la connais par cœur maintenant. Je rougis furieusement à la simple idée qu'elle ait pu entendre Anya parler d'elle et tout en réalisant qu'elle est finalement venue, je me tourne vers elle.

Elle est debout près de moi, le regard penché sur mon visage et je peux voir ses traits rieurs malgré le contre-jour. J'ai beau me convaincre que je ne dois pas penser à elle, c'est difficile de m'y résoudre quand je l'ai face à moi.

Anya me sort de ma contemplation :

-Hey salut ! Je te laisse avec Lexa j'ai promis à Luna de faire quelques brasses avec elle. A plus.

Je la regarde se lever, non sans me faire un petit clin d'oeil que j'espère être passé inaperçu aux yeux de Clarke.

Cette dernière prend place à mes côtés et pose ses yeux sur mon livre avant que je ne lui réponde finalement moi aussi :

-Salut.. Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas..

Il n'y a pas de reproche dans ma voix, juste un peu de surprise. Elle lève les yeux de nouveau pour capter les miens.

-Je t'avais dit que je viendrai sans faute non ? J'ai mis du temps parce que les autres n'ont pas voulu venir, ils avaient la flemme de bouger.

Je me demande bien comment j'ai pu ne pas entendre le bruit de sa moto qu'elle a forcément dû prendre puisque ses amis ne sont pas avec elle. Puis je réalise que si elle est là toute seule c'est qu'elle s'est déplacée uniquement pour moi, pour me voir. Ca ne devrait pas, mais mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère légèrement à cette constatation.

Bien malgré moi, le sentiment angoissant de la réprimande vient couvrir mon trouble puisque je sais que Finn rapportera notre échange quand nous serons rentrés.

-Tu es toujours en train de lire quand je te vois ici..

Je reprends mes esprits :

-Euh.. oui, oui j'aime bien profiter de ces journées pour la lecture.

-Tu ne te baignes jamais ?

Je vois qu'elle est sincèrement intriguée, après tout c'est vrai elle vient se baigner ici régulièrement et je suis la seule à ne jamais nager avec eux.

Je grimace en lui avouant :

-En fait.. je ne sais pas nager. J'ai vraiment très peur de l'eau.

Son regard se fait plus doux.

-Je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux ?

Je sens un peu la panique monter :

-Je.. je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tu sais..

Son air devient mutin :

-Tu avais dit la même chose pour la balade à moto et autant que je sache ça s'est plutôt bien passé au final!

Je n'ajoute rien en pensant à ce qu'elle vient de me dire, c'est vrai que je ne me pensais pas capable non plus de monter sur une moto. Mais bon là c'est un peu différent quand même, c'est une vraie peur que j'ai depuis toute petite. Bien que je sois obligée d'avouer, que Clarke me rassure assez pour que je veuille pour la première fois de ma vie au moins essayer de poser le pied dans le lac..

-Allez viens on y va !

Elle se lève en me tendant la main exactement comme elle l'avait fait samedi soir..

-Quoi ? Clarke je t'assure j'ai vraiment très peur..

Je lui prends malgré tout la main et elle m'aide à me relever. Elle commence à se déshabiller sous mes yeux, je suis incapable de faire le moindre geste ni même de détourner le regard de son corps qui s'effeuille.

Heureusement elle porte son habituel maillot de bains rouge en dessous de ses vêtements, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis autant déstabilisée devant un tel spectacle.

Clarke ne me regarde pas, sans quoi elle aurait remarqué mon intérêt pour son bikini particulièrement échancré et rajoute :

-Je te promets que je resterai avec toi tout le temps, essaye et si ça ne va pas on arrête tout de suite d'accord ?

Ses cheveux blonds flottent autour de son visage penché quand elle enlève enfin le bas de son slim coincé autour de ses chevilles.

Se demandant certainement pourquoi elle n'a aucune réponse, elle me regarde finalement et sourit amusée :

-Lexa tu devrais enlever ta robe.

Sa phrase me fait encore une fois rougir. Le bleu profond de son regard me captive et je m'empresse de poser mon livre pour me déboutonner. Je garde uniquement mon fond de robe en coton blanc sur moi.

Je me retrouve les manches courtes et le décolleté un peu plus dégagé, le bas arrivant jusqu'en dessous de mes cuisses.

Le tissu n'est pas transparent, pourtant je me le demande l'espace d'une seconde en la voyant me détailler avec plus de précision.

Ses yeux ont l'air de briller un peu plus quand je détache mes cheveux. C'est la première fois que je me mets autant « à nue » devant quelqu'un.

Je la suis finalement jusqu'au bout du ponton et je la regarde en descendre pour s'immerger délicatement dans l'eau, je ne perds rien du spectacle qui se déroule sous mes yeux en voyant chacune de ses formes disparaître dans l'eau.

Aden et ma sœur sont assis juste à côté de moi et ont arrêté de discuter pour regarder ma réaction.

Je suis toujours debout en train de détailler Clarke et je constate que l'eau lui arrive jusqu'au menton. Elle a tout juste pied, je me fais la réflexion que nous faisons à peu près la même taille et que je vais moi aussi me retrouver dans la même situation.

Je suis pétrifiée.

Elle m'observe avec plus d'insistance, elle attend que je fasse le premier pas.

Ontari ricane :

-Quoi c'est le grand jour ? Tu vas apprendre à nager sérieusement ?

Son ton n'est pas bienveillant, comme toujours ma chère petite sœur se moque de moi et en rajoute une couche :

-Allez qu'est ce que t'attends ? Saute ! Qu'on rigole un peu !

Comme elle a haussé le ton pour attirer l'attention, Anya, Luna et Finn se sont également arrêtés dans leur baignade pour me dévisager. Je vois ce dernier froncer les sourcils en voyant que Clarke est là.

La jolie blonde me dit doucement :

-Lexa concentre toi sur moi d'accord.. Tu ne risques rien, viens me rejoindre.

Je meurs d'envie d'écouter ses paroles rassurantes mais malheureusement mon angoisse l'emporte sur tout le reste. Je suis effrayée à l'idée de sentir l'eau m'entourer jusqu'au visage, je n'ose plus faire un mouvement alors que j'observe l'opacité du lac.

Aden chuchote à l'oreille d'Ontari, je le vois me faire un regard d'excuse. C'est un gentil garçon, je sais qu'il essaie de calmer ma sœur mais en vain.

Elle émet un rire malsain avant d'ajouter :

-T'es trop lente !

Et sans que je m'y attende, elle me prend la cheville pour la faire brusquement glisser vers elle. En une seconde, je perds l'équilibre et me retrouve projeter la tête en avant.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'omettre la moindre plainte, dès le contact de l'eau sur mon corps et son goût dans ma bouche je panique immédiatement.

J'ai la tête sous l'eau, chose plus que terrorisante pour moi et c'est l'instinct de survie qui prend le dessus.

Je sens mes pieds frôler le fond et je me propulse à la surface en poussant un petit cri quand je peux enfin reprendre mon souffle.

Tout un tas d'émotions me traverse à cet instant. J'ai envie d'étrangler ma sœur mais aussi de crier, de pleurer.

La sensation écrasante de l'eau tout autour de moi me paralyse de peur, j'ai pied mais l'eau m'arrive juste en dessous des narines. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer.

Je commence à faire des mouvements incertains, comme pour me raccrocher à quelque chose et alors que je me pense sur le point de tomber dans les pommes je sens quelqu'un près de moi.

J'étais tellement obsédée par ma panique que je n'ai pas réalisé que Clarke s'est rapprochée de moi en quatrième vitesse.

Elle attrape mes mains pour me tirer vers elle et ramène mon corps contre le sien tentant de me soutenir par la taille.

Immédiatement j'encercle mes jambes autour d'elle pour m'agripper et me hisser plus haut, me libérant un peu le visage.

Finalement je réalise notre proximité et malgré ma peur, mes joues se teintent, je suis horriblement gênée mais il est hors de question que je me recule. Je ne comprends pas comment mais en voulant remonter à la surface je me suis éloignée du ponton et je ne peux plus l'atteindre..

Le tissu que je porte est collé contre moi et me dérange pour placer mes jambes autour d'elle sans que ça me tire la peau. Je sens les bras de Clarke m'envelopper et se croiser dans mon dos. C'est extrêmement déroutant d'être aussi près d'elle alors qu'elle ne porte que son maillot de bains, je me fais la réflexion rapide que sa peau est terriblement douce. Mes mains sont sur ses épaules et quand je lève un regard vers son visage je suis encore plus déstabilisée d'y lire de l'inquiétude.

J'arrête rapidement de remuer dans tous les sens pour littéralement lui « monter dessus ». Elle parle tout doucement, comme si elle essayait d'apprivoiser un petit animal :

-Calme toi, je suis là tu ne risques rien..

Elle caresse mon dos par dessus le coton blanc et rien que ce contact me donne un frisson :

-Je te promets de ne pas te lâcher d'accord ? Maintenant calme toi reprends ta respiration doucement.. Ca va passer...

Je me concentre sur ce qu'elle me dit et petit à petit je sens mon cœur reprendre un rythme normal et ma respiration jusqu'alors affolée s'apaise également.

Je suis si près d'elle que j'ai tout le loisir d'observer le moindre détail de son visage. Son grain de beauté au coin des lèvres ne cesse de m'attirer l'oeil, je suis bien obligée de m'y résoudre: je la trouve incroyablement belle.

Ses cheveux mouillés lui donnent un air plus séduisant et j'en oublie presque que je suis toujours dans l'eau.

Ma sœur s'étouffe de rire plus loin et je vois ma sauveuse lui lancer un regard glacial du coin de l'oeil.

Anya nous rejoint rapidement, suivie par Luna et Finn. Elle me demande si je vais bien avant que Finn ne lui coupe la parole pour s'adresser à moi :

-Lexa appuie toi sur moi je te ramène sur la berge allez !

Son ton est autoritaire, froid. Il n'apprécie apparemment pas du tout que je sois cramponnée à Clarke.

Je n'ai absolument pas envie de la lâcher ni qu'elle me lâche d'ailleurs et j'ose m'imposer :

-Je préfère rester avec Clarke.

Cette dernière semble surprise mais bien vite un léger sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres. Elle me fixe quelques secondes et détourne les yeux quand Finn insiste :

-Je pense que c'est plus prudent et raisonnable que je te ramène maintenant ! Ne discute pas on rentre !

Elle fronce les sourcils, apparemment contrariée :

-Finn ?

Il tourne la tête pour la dévisager avec un soupçon d'agacement.

-C'est bon elle va bien, elle peut rester avec moi je lui ai proposé de lui apprendre à nager.

-Déjà je ne t'ai rien demandé Clarke.. _il prononce son prénom en appuyant sur chaque syllabe._ Et c'est moi qui prends les décisions quand il n'y a pas d'adulte. Donc c'est décidé on rentre !

Cette fois ma jolie blonde serre les dents et sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte elle serre également un peu plus sa prise autour de ma taille. Pendant un instant ma tête me tourne un peu, quelques picotements s'éveillent dans mon ventre de la sentir me tenir plus fort contre elle.

-Mais puisque je te dis qu'elle va bien ! Arrête ! Ne nous gâche pas la journée !

Anya intervient rapidement :

-C'est vrai Finn, personne n'a envie de rentrer on s'amuse bien et si tu veux mon avis tu devrais plutôt remonter les bretelles à cette peste d'Ontari !

Mon amie est en colère contre ma sœur, elle a certainement vu toute la scène et à sa place aussi je serais plus qu'énervée. Je suis déjà stupéfaite de réussir à rester en ce moment même dans le lac sans essayer de me débattre ou d'appeler à l'aide. Je sais que mon apaisement vient de la douce blonde aux yeux bleus qui me porte toujours. Je m'empresse d'ajouter à mon tour :

-S'il te plait.. J'aimerais rester encore un peu..

Il souffle face à ma demande mais je comprends vite qu'il va céder, même si ça ne fait aucun doute que je le paierai dès notre retour à la communauté.

-Okay mais on rentre bientôt je te préviens..

Il me lance un regard lourd de sens, il n'aime vraiment pas que je ne garde pas mes distances avec Clarke comme je suis sensée le faire. Cette dernière ne relève pas et le regarde s'éloigner avec Luna. Anya commence à les rejoindre également après m'avoir fait un de ses plus beaux sourires, je la connais elle est toute excitée par la situation. Elle sait que je suis "entre de bonnes mains", c'est le cas de le dire!

Une goutte d'eau vient se perdre sur la joue de la non-Amish en face de moi et je la regarde lentement glisser jusqu'à son menton, je suis presque hypnotisée quand elle me parle de nouveau :

-Tu veux que je te ramène au ponton ? On pourrait retourner s'asseoir si tu veux, ça fait beaucoup d'émotions pour toi je pense déjà..

Je pèse le pour et le contre, bien que je ne puisse nier que je n'attends qu'une seule chose c'est de retrouver la « terre ferme », je n'ai pas envie de me « séparer d'elle ». Ces pensées sont complètement interdites je le sais très bien, mais la tentation est trop forte..

-Non je.. je me sens mieux, je voudrais en profiter pour m'habituer à être dans l'eau.. Si tu veux bien..

Elle sourit :

-Aucun problème on reste là. Tu veux essayer de bouger un peu ?

Elle mêle son geste à la question en se détachant légèrement de moi. Je la tiens soudain plus fermement pour l'arrêter et le son de ma voix se fait plus aigu à cause d'un petit regain de peur:

-Non non non me lâche pas !

Mes jambes font pression sur ses hanches pour la « capturer » alors que je resserre mes mains autour de son cou.

Je suis consciente de notre position et quand elle descend une de ses mains jusqu'en bas de mon dos je réalise que je ressens des choses que je ne devrais définitivement pas ressentir, qu'elle soit une fille ou non d'ailleurs.

-D'accord d'accord, hey rassure toi si tu veux pas que je te lâche je ne le ferai pas.

Ca ne va pas du tout, je sens que je perds le contrôle. Je commence à trembler contre elle sans pouvoir me retenir.

-Tu as froid ?

Oh non elle s'en est aperçue..

-Quoi ? Non c'est rien c'est juste de la peur.

Elle me détaille avec une minutie que je ne lui connais pas. Je la sens plus taquine quand elle me demande :

-Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?

Je manque d'avaler ma langue tellement j'ai honte et je lui suis énormément reconnaissante quand elle change de sujet pour m'éviter d'être encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Alors tu me racontes ce que c'est cette histoire de _rum-ga_ je ne sais pas quoi ?

Finalement je suis encore plus gênée qu'avant son changement de conversation et à travers son regard malicieux je peux voir qu'elle le fait un peu exprès. J'ai bien confirmation qu'elle a entendu Anya me parler d'elle un peu plus tôt.

Je me râcle la gorge pour reprendre contenance :

-Le _rumspringa_ , c'est le rite de passage des Amish. J'aurai le droit de partir vivre à l'extérieur pendant quelques temps avant de me faire baptiser.

Elle écarquille les yeux :

-Tu vas pouvoir sortir de ta communauté ?

-Oui, enfin à condition de trouver un travail et un endroit où loger.

-Et tu as déjà trouvé ? C'est quand ce rite de passage ?

-C'est bientôt, d'ici deux ou trois semaines. Non pas encore, et puis mes parents veulent que je vois Finn pendant cette période.

Ses traits reflètent de la surprise mais maintenant un peu de contrariété :

-Finn ? Pourquoi? Tu le vois déjà tout le temps non?!

-Oui mais là j'aurai le droit de vivre comme une non-Amish, je pourrai sortir, m'habiller comme vous, avoir des rendez-vous..

Je jurerais l'avoir vu déglutir discrètement.

-Alors que là je n'ai pas le droit de le fréquenter en étant seule avec lui.

-Et pourquoi tu devrais être seule avec lui je ne comprends pas ?..

Elle affiche un air étrange, je ne sais pas quelle émotion la traverse à cet instant mais je la sens un peu tendue.

-Mes parents veulent qu'on se marie ensemble à notre retour du _rumspringa_.

Son regard est plus dur pendant un instant. Elle essaie de ne rien montrer mais je vois bien que ça la tracasse. Je crois que quelque part, je suis heureuse de sa réaction:

-Tu es obligée de te marier.. ?

Sa voix d'ordinaire un peu cassée au naturel, se brise légèrement sur le dernier mot de sa question.

-.. Non, enfin oui et non. En fait je n'ai pas pensé à l'idée de refuser.

-Oui en gros t'es pas obligée mais t'as pas vraiment le choix quoi !

C'est flagrant cette fois-ci elle s'agace.

-Mon père l'a choisi et je sais qu'il veut le meilleur pour moi.

-Si tu le dis, _me dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup son manque de compréhension. Je sais que chez elle, les choses sont autrement et que peut être notre mode de vie lui paraît rustre mais je me sens jugée, même si ça ne m'est pas dirigé directement. Je m'enferme dans le mutisme.

Elle parcourt mon visage avant de souffler :

-Bon excuse moi.. C'est juste que c'est un peu bizarre pour moi mais je n'ai pas à réagir comme ça c'était pas sympa.

Je reste toujours muette, l'air un peu vexé.

J'ai vraiment du mal à tenir bon quand je vois son visage adopter un air de remord :

-Ne me fais pas la tête s'il te plait..

Je lâche finalement prise et lui fais un demi sourire :

-Okay..

Elle me sourit en retour et reprend la fil de la conversation un peu enjouée :

-Et donc tu voudrais me voir pendant tes " _activités clandestines"_ ?

Elle me fait doucement rire alors que je repense aux paroles d'Anya, ça y est je rougis encore. Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi émotive!

-Euh et bien oui.. Enfin Anya a dit ça parce qu'elle prévoit de voir Roan mais oui je serais contente si je pouvais te voir..

Son sourire est lumineux, nous sommes toujours l'une contre l'autre et je me sens de plus en plus troublée.

Sans que je m'y attende elle ramène une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille en me disant doucement:

-Ca me plairait beaucoup aussi..

Mon ventre se tord sous son geste et sa voix douce. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage, ses traits fins et féminins me provoquent encore ces picotements que je commence un peu trop à connaître. Je dois à tout prix trouver le moyen d'arrêter de ressentir ça et je prie intérieurement pour en trouver la force même si la tâche s'avère vraiment difficile..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Nouveau chapitre les enfants! Bon pas de scène Clexa dans celui-ci ne m'en veuillez pas trop mais l'histoire évolue doucement et puis ce sera encore plus agréable de les faire se retrouver xD!**

 **Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews vous êtes géniaux! :) laissez m'en encore plein plein plein! Bonne lecture et si je ne republie pas avant passez de très bonnes fêtes les chéris!**

* * *

Pov Clarke :

-Man' ? Je peux te parler de quelque chose ?

-Clarke je suis déjà en retard, Kane m'attend au travail on pourrait en reparler ce soir ?

-Ca prendra qu'une minute je te le promets..

Ma mère arrête de chercher ses clés et se retourne pour me faire face. Je détaille rapidement ses cheveux bruns coiffés en queue de cheval et les cernes sous ses yeux qui marquent un peu plus son visage. Depuis quelques temps maintenant je ne la vois plus qu'en coups de vent, elle est tout le temps prise par son travail et je me dis parfois que si nous n'habitions pas dans la même maison je ne la verrais sans doute jamais.

-Tu as encore séché ton cours principal c'est ça ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question et bafouille un peu dans ma réponse :

-Quoi ? Non enfin si, non mais c'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler.

Elle me regarde avec cet air que je connais bien :

-Mais c'est pas possible Clarke fais un effort ! Je ne veux pas que tu rates ton année je dois te punir comme une enfant pour que tu prennes tes études au sérieux ou quoi ?!

Okay génial je l'ai lancée malgré moi sur un sujet que je ne voulais surtout pas aborder maintenant.

-Maman s'il te plait...

-Non Clarke ne me sors pas encore je ne sais quelle excuse à dormir debout j'en ai assez ! Tu ne penses qu'à sortir et faire la fête, je suis vraiment très inquiète d'accord ? Je pars pour l'Inde dans moins de trois semaines et je commence à me demander si vraiment tu es capable de te gérer pendant mes deux mois d'absence !

Elle hausse le ton et la migraine que provoque nos disputes revient tambouriner mon crâne. Rapidement je rebondis :

-Et si je te demande un service et qu'en retour je te promets cette fois-ci que je vais vraiment faire des efforts?

Elle se stoppe et semble encore plus furieuse :

-Je te dirais que c'est du chantage ! Non mais je rêve tu dois faire un effort sans rien en retour c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Je souffle devant la tournure que prennent les choses.

-Non mais tu souffles par dessus le marché ?

-Mais non maman excuse moi c'est que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.. Je vais vraiment y mettre du mien pour les cours d'accord ? Mais s'il te plait j'ai quelque chose à te demander..

J'ai parlé calmement et j'ai l'impression que ça l'adoucit. Son regard change et je la vois reprendre peu à peu sa voix sereine :

-Bon..Je t'écoute ?

-Voilà je me suis fait une nouvelle amie..

Elle me détaille suspicieuse :

-Oui.. ?

-Et elle aurait besoin d'être hébergée pendant quelques temps..

-Hébergée ? Elle n'a pas de parents ?

Ca y est ça se complique.

-Si si elle a des parents, mais justement elle ne pourra pas rester chez eux pendant.. Enfin je devrais commencer par te dire qu'elle est Amish.

Je lis l'étonnement dans les yeux de ma mère :

-Tu t'es fait une amie Amish, chérie ?

Je ne peux pas l'affirmer mais je sens comme une pointe de fierté dans sa voix.

-Oui on s'est connues au lac.. Et en fait voilà elle doit passer un espèce de rite traditionnel où elle doit vivre comme nous pour décider si oui ou non elle veut rester Amish. Bref elle va avoir besoin de dormir quelque part et de travailler. Je me disais que comme tu partais pour ton travail, peut être que ce serait une bonne chose qu'elle vive ici.. Comme ça elle aura un endroit et moi je ne serai pas toute seule..

Je me garde bien de dire à ma mère comme Lexa me plait et comme son histoire de mariage arrangé me tort l'estomac rien que d'y penser. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de passer tout ce temps avec elle et qui sait peut être qu'elle aura moins envie de voir Finn si elle est avec moi..

C'est une idée un peu précipitée, même si je la sens troublée quand on est ensemble je ne suis pas du tout sûre qu'elle puisse ressentir une attirance pour moi. Je la connais très peu en plus alors je ne devrais pas me faire trop d'espoir même si j'en meurs d'envie. Mais ce serait l'occasion de la connaître mieux et dans le pire des cas de m'en faire une bonne amie, enfin je l'espère.

Ma mère est toujours muette, elle réfléchit encore quelques secondes puis poursuit :

-Et tu en as déjà parlé à ton amie.. ?

-Lexa, elle s'appelle Lexa. Et non pas encore, je voulais te demander avant.

-Je vois.. Tu sais je suis contente que tu te lies avec une fille comme ça, je veux dire tu t'ouvres à des gens de culture différente ça me fait plaisir, pour ton âge c'est rare.

Je lui fais un sourire entendu.

-Alors c'est d'accord ?

-Attends chérie je n'ai pas dit ça, d'abord je ne la connais même pas. Tu es sûre qu'elle peut vivre chez nous ça ne risque rien ? Et tu parlais d'un travail elle en a trouvé un ? Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu ne sois pas seule à la maison pendant que je suis à l'autre bout de la planète bien sûr mais je ne peux pas payer pour vous deux tu le sais..

-Elle est très bien je te le jure il n'y aura aucun problème, justement je voulais t'en parler.. Tu pourrais peut être la faire embaucher à l'hôpital non ? Je sais qu'elle n'a pas de diplôme ni rien mais elle pourrait aider.. lui donner un petit poste à faible responsabilité juste pour quelques temps ? Je crois que son rite ne dure que quelques semaines pas plus.. _information que Roan avait pu me transmettre grâce à Anya._

-Je pourrais peut être en parler avec Kane pourquoi pas.. Tu sembles très impliquée dans cette histoire..

Elle me fixe maintenant, je me demande si elle se doute de quelque chose. Elle connaît ma préférence pour les filles mais je la vois mal imaginer qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose avec une fille comme elle, moi la première je n'y crois pas vraiment.

-Oui..J-j'ai envie de l'aider c'est vrai, j'avais encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle et je l'aime bien. Ca m'inquiète de ne pas savoir où elle va se retrouver pendant son truc, tu imagines si elle se retrouve à la rue ?

Là je sais que je finis de la convaincre, ma mère a toujours eu le cœur sur la main.

-Bon bon d'accord je vais voir avec Kane pour l'hôpital et si tu lui fais confiance elle n'a cas prendre la chambre d'amis. Par contre Clarke je suis très sérieuse je veux que tu ailles à tous tes cours sans exception ! Il n'y a pas que l'art qui compte, et même si cette Lexa vit ici et que tu es distraite tu as intérêt de respecter ta part du deal.

J'ai du mal à contenir ma joie !

-Merci beaucoup maman je te promets que je vais ralentir les fêtes et redevenir plus sérieuse !

-Et fais moi le plaisir de faire plus attention à moto aussi, tu sais comme j'ai horreur de te savoir là dessus !

Pendant un instant un souvenir de mon père me revient en mémoire. C'est « _à cause »_ de lui que j'aime autant cette moto, il était motard et me faisait souvent faire des tours derrière lui quand j'étais plus jeune. Quand il est mort j'ai décidé de passer mon permis deux roues comme lui..

-Clarke ?

-Oui ? Oui maman c'est juré.

* * *

Nous voilà en voiture le mercredi suivant mes amis et moi pour aller au rendez-vous que j'attends maintenant avec impatience chaque semaine !

J'ai hâte de voir Lexa et de lui parler de ma conversation avec ma mère ! Je me demande si elle ne prendra pas mal mon initiative, elle pourra toujours refuser je suppose de toute manière.

Sans les contrôler mes pensées divaguent et me ramènent à la semaine dernière quand elle était contre moi dans l'eau..

Je revois sa panique, je ressens encore également la mienne en la voyant si mal et je sens à nouveau sa peau contre la mienne pour la rassurer. Je m'aperçois que je frissonne quand ma charmante amie me sort encore de ma bulle :

-Clarkie ? J'ai une question...

-Je t'écoute Raven..., _je réponds en levant les yeux au ciel face à sa voix volontairement enfantine._

 _-_ C'est quoi le nom de la brune qui est toujours avec l'autre andouille de Finn?

Je fronce les sourcils :

-Anya ?

-Tttt mais non bécasse Anya je la connais merci, l'autre brune un peu rouquine bizarre là. Qui a tout le temps l'air décoiffée alors que les autres sont tirées à quatre épingles ! Celle qui parle jamais !

Roan nous coupe soudainement :

-C'est Luna, tu ne m'écoutes vraiment jamais Raven en fait..

Cette dernière gesticule avec comme à son habitude, un beau sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

-Luna ? Ouuuh j'aime bien ce prénom !

Je la fixe amusée :

-Raven t'as une idée derrière la tête ou quoi ?!

-Hein ? Non non..

-Raven ?

Elle rend les armes :

-Bon ça va ! Ecoute ça fait des mois que j'ai personne et je la trouve bien jolie okay ? Roan a Anya, toi Lexa alors pourquoi j'aurais pas ma petite Amish moi ?

Roan se retourne vers nous immédiatement alors que j'émets un hoquet de surprise de mon côté:

-Je n'ai pas Anya qu'est ce que tu racontes Rav' ? On est juste potes elle et moi..

Je rajoute d'une voix plus tremblante :

-Et je n'ai pas Lexa non plus ! Dis pas des trucs pareil tu te rends pas compte c'est grave chez elles, dis pas ça là-bas elles pourraient avoir des problèmes !

Raven me regarde avec des yeux blasés :

-Merci Clarke je ne suis pas idiote non plus hein! Jamais je dirais ça devant les autres c'est bon on est entre nous ! Et vous me faîtes rire vous deux.. vous avez la langue qui traîne par terre chaque fois que vous les voyez mais il se passera rien hein?! Moi au moins je suis honnête sur mes intentions envers « _Bella Luna »_ !, _dit-elle en haussant un sourcil aguicheur._

Je glousse:

-Non mais t'as ingérable qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Luna serait intéressée ? Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais de la fille de mon cours ?

Elle affiche un air complètement interloqué:

-Mais tu m'as regardée ? Evidemment qu'elle sera intéressée ! On n'avait rien en commun avec Heather il s'est rien passé et il se passera rien fin de l'histoire.

-Elle est Amish Raven, elle n'a déjà pas le droit de sortir avec un mec alors une fille ne rêve pas !, _ajoute plus sérieusement Roan._

Il n'y a rien que je ne savais déjà dans ce qu'il vient de dire, pourtant ses paroles me frappent. Les entendre de la bouche d'une autre personne les rend bien trop réelles. Je me sens directement concernée et un sentiment désagréable s'insinue dans ma poitrine. Il a complètement raison et c'est également le cas pour Lexa.. Il est possible que j'interprète mal ses réactions avec moi, je la mets peut être simplement mal à l'aise parce qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de la proximité avec d'autres personnes..

J'ai mal au cœur et je crois que Raven s'en est rendue compte.

-Clarkie sois pas triste ! Roan dit n'importe quoi je suis sûre qu'elles sont pas si coincées nos petites « _mish mish » !_

Roan réagit de suite:

-Mais elles sont pas coincées ! J'ai dit à Anya que Clarke aimait les filles et elle avait absolument pas l'air choquée ! C'est pas la question c'est qu'elles ont le droit de rien faire avant le mariage c'est tout.

Je ressens une légère peine dans sa voix à lui aussi mais à cause du début de sa phrase je manque de m'étouffer:

-Hein ? Tu l'as dit à Anya ?

-Bah euh oui.. J'aurais pas dû ?

Alors là je me sens vraiment honteuse. Anya et Lexa sont tout le temps ensemble je suis quasi sûre que si Anya est au courant de mon homosexualité elle en a parlé à Lexa.. Cette fois je me demande vraiment si elle est troublée quand je suis près d'elle ou juste dérangée..

C'est pourtant elle qui voulait me revoir au lac, à moins qu'elle m'ait dit ça uniquement parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore ce détail sur moi.

Et si en fin de compte elle me prenait pour une fille bizarre qui lui fait du rentre dedans ? Je ne sais pas si elle oserait me dire que je la gène?

Je la revois dire à Finn qu'elle veut rester dans l'eau avec moi et en me remémorant son visage je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle disait ça à contre cœur mais comment en être sûre ?

Je ne sais plus quoi penser et soudain je stresse complètement à l'idée de la voir aujourd'hui.

J'ai été assez tactile avec elle la dernière fois, j'espère vraiment ne pas lui avoir fait peur !

-Non non ça fait rien .., _je réponds d'une petite voix._

Raven me donne un coup de coude:

-Hey no stress blondie ! Tu sais bien que toute la _« smala »_ et moi on lui tombera dessus si elle te parle d'enfer ou de Satan t'inquiète !

Je pouffe de rire en retrouvant ma bonne humeur:

-Fiche lui la paix ouais surtout Rav' merci.

Elle hoche la tête en mimant à la perfection un petit soldat:

-Comme tu voudras fillette ! Bon on arrive quand là je voudrais faire trempette moi les gars !

* * *

L'eau est calme et le ciel dégagé. Le parfum de la forêt se fraie un chemin jusqu'à mes narines.

Mes amis se préparent déjà pour aller chahuter comme à leur habitude alors que moi je reste immobile un moment. _Le principal n'est pas là._

Je ne sais pas si je suis déçue ou soulagée en constatant qu'ils ne sont pas venus. Aucun Amish n'est présent au lac aujourd'hui, personne dans l'eau ni sur le bord.

Je doute encore plus cette fois-ci des pensées de Lexa à mon égard, si ça se trouve elle ne veut même plus me voir tellement je l'ai mise mal à l'aise..

Je reprends contenance pour arrêter de me prendre la tête avec tout ça, je m'étonne parce que ça ne me ressemble pas de me poser autant de questions. Depuis la mort de mon père je survole les problèmes, je ne m'arrête jamais réellement pour y penser c'est plus simple comme ça. Et là, comme si cette fille était en train de me changer, je suis incapable de penser à autre chose plus d'une minute.

A mesure que les heures passent je commence à cesser d'espérer de les voir arriver. Nous allons bientôt rentrer et j'ai la gorge sèche de me dire que ma prochaine occasion de la voir ne sera que dans une semaine, si tant est qu'elle ait envie de me revoir..

* * *

Pov Lexa :

Le temps est morose aujourd'hui, tout comme mon humeur.

Hier ni moi ni les autres n'avons pu passer notre journée au lac. Bien que ce soit notre seule journée de détente, ce qui me chagrine le plus c'est que je n'ai pas pu voir Clarke. Clarke et ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus si intenses.. J'ai beau me répéter de ne pas me laisser aller à des pensées trop blasphématoires, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de la voir, de sentir son parfum et l'aura protectrice qu'elle a sur moi. C'est un sentiment tellement nouveau de me sentir proche de quelqu'un de cette façon, je sais que c'est mal mais j'aime ça.

Dimanche dernier après l'office, Finn et le diacre sont venus parler à mon père. Il leur a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé au lac: ma sœur Ontari qui m'a poussée dans l'eau et puis ma jolie blonde sur qui je me suis accrochée.

Je lui en veux mais je ne suis pas surprise, il allait forcément en parler.

Mon père n'a montré aucune colère mais s'est efforcé de faire bonne impression devant le diacre, qui lui, avait les yeux rivés sur moi.

J'entends encore les paroles de ce dernier :

« _Ontari je suis vraiment déçue de ton comportement à l'égard de ta sœur.. Nous en reparlerons. Par contre Lexa je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté que Finn te ramène ? Je n'aime pas beaucoup que tu te laisses entraînée par ces jeunes_ . »

Au final nous étions tous privés de notre mercredi ensemble pour servir d'exemple et remettre les pendules à l'heure de tout le monde. Les sorties sans autorisation d'Anya, mon retour sans chaperon de la fête la dernière fois et maintenant le fait que j'ai été vue dans les bras d'une _English ,_ je crois ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

Chacun a travaillé comme n'importe quel autre jour et j'ai compris que finalement Anya n'avait pas tout a fait tort quand elle disait que Finn ne permettrait jamais le moindre écart des règles de la communauté. Il veut bien faire j'en suis sûre mais je suis quand même rancunière de son intervention qui m'aura empêchée de voir mon amie non-Amish.

Je l'imagine en train de se demander pourquoi je ne suis pas venue alors que lorsqu'elle m'avait ramenée après la fête je lui avais bien expliqué que j'y serai tous les mercredis. Ou peut être que je réfléchis trop et que de son côté elle ne sait même pas que j'étais absente hier parce qu'elle même n'est pas venue.

Mais je repense à la semaine dernière, quand elle est arrivée toute seule. Je suis certaine qu'elle n'était là que pour moi, cette conclusion me serre toujours autant le creux des reins quand elle traverse mon esprit. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle n'était pas là hier et je me sens coupable même si je n'y suis pour rien.

J'ai ce terrible et interdit sentiment dans le cœur qui me laisse penser qu'elle me manque. J'aime un peu trop cette fille c'est indéniable. Mais il y a un côté presque agréable à garder ce détail secret, même si Anya s'en doute. Sans le savoir, Clarke est un peu mon échappatoire les jours où la vie est difficile.

Je sais pourtant que ces échanges s'arrêteront tôt ou tard. Un jour je ne la verrai plus du tout, je n'aurai même plus le droit de sortir d'ici ou très rarement.

Même si je devrais me tenir à l'écart pour mon bien et arrêter de nourrir ces pensées déplacées envers elle, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me répéter que je dois absolument la voir pendant le _rumspringa_.

J'ai envie de la voir, de passer du temps avec elle, avant de devoir l'oublier.

-Lex' tu m'écoutes ?

Anya pose un plant de coton sur la table à côté du matériel pour confectionner les sacs. Nous y sommes depuis tôt ce matin et mes yeux commencent à fatiguer.

-Non pardon je somnole, qu'est ce que tu disais ?

-Je disais que Luna et moi avons trouvé un endroit pour le _rumspringa_ , on ira chez une connaissance de sa mère. Je sais que ton père ne veut pas que tu sois avec nous, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas proposée..

A cette pensée ma peine s'accentue. En effet mon père a parlé aux parents de Luna pour ne pas m'inclure dans ce projet. Il a demandé à Finn de nous trouver un logement pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble, ce dernier cherche toujours je crois.

-Je sais oui t'en fais pas Anya.

Elle me regarde avec beaucoup de compassion soudainement, je ne vois plus son air espiègle et rieur comme la plupart du temps où nous avons la chance de nous retrouver à côté pour discuter.

-Et vous avez trouvé du travail ?, _je rajoute._

-Oui, on travaillera au marché avec cette femme justement elles se sont connues là-bas.. Ecoute Lexa, ça ne me plait pas tout ça ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que dès que j'aurai le pied dehors je ferai le nécessaire pour ne jamais avoir à revenir ici , _elle dit en chuchotant presque._ Fais pareil s'il-te-plait.

Je lève la tête vers elle comme si on m'avait brûlé la peau:

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes je ne peux pas faire ça on en a déjà parlé! J'ai ma vie ici d'accord, je ne suis pas comme toi moi, je ne saurai jamais survivre dehors et puis je ne crois pas en avoir envie je veux rester avec ma famille tu le sais. C'est égoïste de ma part mais j'aimerais tellement que tu restes aussi, tu es la seule avec qui je peux parler à cœur ouvert, ce sera dur sans toi..

Elle pose sa main sur mon avant-bras discrètement:

-Alors fais le avec moi.. Ne reviens pas Lexa. Je sais pour ta famille mais je ne peux pas te laisser ici..

Je suis sur le point de rétorquer, toujours en parlant tout bas, mais elle me coupe:

-Non ne réponds rien! Ecoute seulement ce que j'ai à te dire. Finn ne te mérite pas, il ne mérite pas que tu t'éteignes pour lui. Si je pensais que tu allais être vraiment heureuse en restant je ne te parlerais pas de ça, je comprendrais ton choix. Mais là je sais que tu fais fausse route et après ce sera trop tard ! Je t'ai observée au lac avec Clarke tu sais, quand elle t'a prise contre elle dans l'eau.. Revois cette fille dehors. Oublie un peu tout ce qu'on nous a appris et fais ce que te dit ton cœur Lexa ! Et par pitié au moment de faire ton choix, réfléchis bien parce que tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance tu devras passer toute ta vie ici mariée à ce mec si tu décides de rester.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux à l'entente de son discours, je sais que ce qu'elle dit est vrai et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle essaie de me raisonner mais je suis déchirée intérieurement. Je ne veux pas partir de chez moi, je ne m'en sens pas capable, mais je sais au fond que je le regretterai un jour. C'est comme ça.

Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai revoir Clarke avant le _rumspringa_ et une chose est sûre si je suis logée avec Finn je ne pourrai pas la voir, je ne sais même pas où la trouver. J'aurai même du mal à voir Anya à mon avis, Finn ne me laissera pas vivre mon rite comme les autres, pas après que mes parents et l'Evêque lui aient demandé de « _surveiller »_ sa future femme..

Je trouve ça si injuste, alors que les autres pourront s'amuser et sortir, moi je serai loin d'ici mais toujours enfermée. C'est une chose qui se fait beaucoup chez nous, il y a des rites et des traditions mais puisque la communauté est dirigée par un seul homme, notre Evêque, il a le pouvoir de les modifier un peu à son bon vouloir. Je suis loin d'être la seule à vivre ça, surtout parmi les femmes.

-Je serai là si tu fais le choix de ne pas revenir.. Promets moi d'y penser.

-Je te le promets.., _malgré moi j'étouffe un sanglot._

Je sens le corps d'Anya plus près du mien, elle ne peut pas me prendre dans ses bras sans qu'on se fasse remarquer.

-Tu as envie de la revoir ?

Sans me soucier des larmes qui menacent de couler sur mes joues je lève le regard vers elle, je reste interdite.

-Ce soir je sors en douce pour voir Roan, ça fait deux semaines qu'on s'est pas vus, _elle ajoute d'une voix à peine audible._

-Quoi? Ne fais pas ça Anya s'ils s'en rendent compte tu vas encore..

Elle me coupe:

-Je ne me ferai pas prendre fais moi confiance ! Tu veux venir ?

Mon estomac se noue, je voudrais tellement mais je ne peux pas..

-Non.. non pas après la remontrance de dimanche, je ne peux pas prendre le risque..

-Je savais que tu dirais ça.

Je baisse les yeux quand elle reprend doucement :

-Je lui ferai savoir qu'elle te manque.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Tadaaa! Déjà le chapitre 6, finalement je l'ai vite terminé ^^. Bon il est un peu plus court mais les choses avancent et surtout il y a une scène Clexa!**

 **On m'a demandé combien je ferai de chapitres dans cette fic', c'est une bonne question je n'ai pas encore décidé du nombre exact mais j'ai plein de petites intrigues en tête avec la fin bien détaillée dans mon esprit donc il y a encore le temps ce n'est que le début!**

 **Toujours un grand merci pour ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews c'est vraiment motivant :)!**

 **Pour ceux qui veulent se mettre un peu plus dans l'ambiance de l'histoire, il y a une chanson que j'estime être la "BO" de My Amish Girl. Je l'écoute beaucoup en écrivant et je pense qu'elle aura un rôle dans l'histoire, surtout vers la fin, c'est "Don't deserve you" de Plumb. N'hésitez pas à l'écouter ;)**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi! A bientôt mes petits chats 3**

* * *

Pov Lexa :

J'ai eu un mal fou à m'endormir cette nuit, je n'ai fait que penser à Anya et à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Je ne sais pas si elle a finalement pu faire le mur hier soir mais j'espère tellement que personne ne s'en sera rendue compte si c'est le cas, notre évêque est connu pour ses punitions très dures et je sais qu'aux yeux de tous elle aurait dépassé les bornes en sortant encore cette nuit.

Je me lève sans grande conviction, je voudrais dormir des jours durant pour que le temps passe plus vite et que mes pensées ne me torturent pas. Lentement je fais ma toilette avec la bassine d'eau propre et le savon disposés près de mon miroir. J'enfile ma robe rose pâle et en boutonne chaque partie minutieusement avant d'attacher mes cheveux dans un chignon parfait. Je jette un œil à mon reflet et prends le temps de détailler mon visage.

Pendant un bref instant mon esprit me joue un tour et j'ai la vision de celui de Clarke derrière moi qui détache subtilement mes cheveux sans me quitter des yeux. Mes joues s'empourprent et je chasse cette scène un peu trop agréable de ma tête, essayant tant bien que mal de diminuer mes tremblements qui vibrent à l'unisson de mon rythme cardiaque.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend?!..

Je descends à la cuisine et y retrouve ma mère qui range des provisions. Nous nous attendons toujours le matin pour aller ensemble à la salle de confectionnement ma mère, ma sœur et moi. D'ailleurs cette dernière doit encore être à l'étage en train de finir de se préparer.

Ma mère me fait un sourire tendre :

-Bonjour mon cœur, tu as bien dormi ?

-Bonjour maman, oui très bien merci.

Elle semble un peu soucieuse :

-Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air préoccupée..

J'hésite un instant à lui parler des émotions troubles que je ressens en ce moment. J'aimerais pouvoir me confier à elle mais je ne peux pas, elle ne comprendrait pas..

-C'est à propos de Finn c'est ça ?

Je la regarde avec étonnement. J'imagine qu'elle doit penser qu'il y a une tension entre lui et moi et que c'est l'objet de mes inquiétudes alors qu'il s'agit d'autre chose.

-Je sais que c'est difficile. Tu sais je n'étais pas amoureuse de ton père non plus au début.

Elle me sort de mon silence, je suis de plus en plus étonnée. Même si elle ne touche pas tout à fait du doigt le problème, ma mère arrive quand même à deviner une partie de mes pensées.

-J'aurais simplement voulu choisir moi même tu comprends.. , _je prends mon courage à deux mains pour ajouter doucement :_ je ne trouve pas ça très juste..

Son air compatissant se change en un regard plus fort, plus imposant.

-Bien sûr que ce n'est pas juste, nous sommes des femmes. Ta sœur a la chance d'avoir un faible pour un garçon qui plaît à ton père, elle ne connaîtra pas cette force que tu devras trouver en toi ma chérie, tout comme moi.

Mes yeux sont plus humides. Je me demande comment ma mère, si douce, si maternelle, peut avoir réussi à effacer toute cette souffrance qu'elle a du ressentir plus jeune.

-J'aimais un autre garçon à ton âge.. mais ton grand-père ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Malgré tout, je lui en suis reconnaissante, ton père est quelqu'un de bien et j'ai appris à l'aimer au fil des années. J'ai oublié ce garçon, qui s'est lui même marié avec une autre que moi.

Elle ne s'était jamais confiée à moi de cette façon, pour la première fois de ma vie je vois ma mère d'un autre œil. Je saisis comme son destin est étroitement similaire au mien. Quelque part ça me rassure, je sais que je ne suis pas incomprise.

\- Ma chérie, ton père sait ce qu'il fait avec Finn, il ne te confierait jamais à n'importe qui. Ce sera dur au début, mais tu t'y feras je te le promets.

-Mais toi tu n'as jamais eu envie de revenir en arrière et de faire les choses autrement ? De choisir cet autre garçon ?

Elle me détaille longuement avant de répondre très sérieusement :

-Tu sais, en plus d'être un homme bon, ton père m'a donné deux filles merveilleuses. Je vous aime par dessus tout et pour rien au monde je ne vous échangerais contre une autre vie.

Ses mots me touchent énormément, je comprends.. Elle me prend dans ses bras réconfortants et je me laisse aller, je laisse en suspens tout le reste. C'est une femme tellement courageuse, j'espère devenir comme ça moi aussi.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, je marche vers l'église pour y retrouver mon père après mon travail. L'évêque veut le voir, sans doute pour parler de Finn et notre future union. Je marche presque à reculons, une boule dans mon estomac se formant peu à peu.

Mon père n'est pas encore là et je me dirige donc devant l'entrée déserte de l'église pour l'y attendre.

Je m'adosse contre l'angle du mur du petit bâtiment sans prêter vraiment attention aux environs, il n'y a pas un bruit, tout le monde a déjà dû rentrer pour retrouver la chaleur des foyers. Pourtant une main chaude se pose sur le côté de ma taille et lorsque je me retourne mon souffle se coupe.

C'est _elle._

Elle est si proche de moi que je sens la chaleur émaner de son corps. Je ne peux plus quitter ses yeux des miens et aucun son ne peut sortir de ma bouche. Ses cheveux blonds tombent délicatement sur ses épaules couvertes par son habituelle veste en cuir noire et la profondeur de ses yeux est accentuée par un peu de maquillage qui rend son regard plus électrisant.

Sa main n'a toujours pas quitté le côté de mon buste. Finalement ma voix se débloque et se fait plus dure que je ne l'aurais voulu :

-Clarke ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Mes idées se bousculent et je ressens rapidement une immense appréhension en me souvenant que mon père est sur le point d'arriver. Elle ne peut pas rester là.

-J'étais chez Roan hier soir.

Bien sûr.. Anya !

-Anya m'a expliqué, _elle rajoute._

 _-_ Clarke on ne peut pas parler maintenant il faut absolument que tu t'en ailles je t'en prie.

-Non.

Je soutiens son regard déterminé.

-Non ?

-Je ne partirai pas sans t'avoir posé une question et que tu ne m'aies répondu.

Je fronce les sourcils un peu agacée et surtout curieuse je dois l'admettre.

-Pose ta question.

Elle inspire un peu plus bruyamment comme pour se donner du courage et je trouve cette réaction terriblement mignonne malgré l'angoisse de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve.

-Est-ce que tu veux venir chez moi pendant ton _rumspringa ?_

Mes yeux doivent s'agrandir parce que sa question me surprend autant qu'elle me désarme. Elle est venue jusqu'ici juste pour me demander ça..

-Venir ch-chez toi.. ?

-Oui vivre chez moi, il y a une chambre que tu pourrais utiliser et ma mère peut te faire embaucher à l'hôpital où elle travaille. Est-ce..est-ce que tu en as envie ? Je suis désolée j'ai déjà un peu tout prévu sans te demander avant mais tu peux refuser si tu ne veux pas.. Je me disais juste, enfin je ne voulais pas te savoir toute seule dehors sans endroit où aller..

Bien sûr que j'en ai envie. Cette fille est si gentille, si prévenante. J'ai encore ce sentiment de protection quand je suis près d'elle qui devient un peu trop confortable, je pourrais facilement y prendre goût et ce ne serait pas bien. Cependant je donnerais n'importe quoi pour aller chez elle plutôt qu'ailleurs avec Finn. Avec elle je sais que je pourrai voir Anya et passer du temps en sa compagnie est définitivement ce que je veux pouvoir faire pendant ma parenthèse hors d'ici.

Mais on ne me donne malheureusement pas le choix, je ne sais même pas quoi lui répondre, j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

-Lexa ? Ne pleure pas je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.. , _sa voix est douce._

 _-_ C'est pas toi, c'est juste.., _je baisse les yeux._ J'aimerais vraiment Clarke, je voudrais venir chez toi et c'est adorable de ta part d'y avoir pensé je te remercie sincèrement. Mais je n'ai pas le droit.., _je lâche à mi-voix en relevant les yeux vers elle._

Son regard se durcit.

-Je sais. Anya m'a parlé de ça aussi. Mais si tu pouvais, tu es sûre que tu voudrais ?

J'essuie une larme qui s'est échappée sur ma joue et j'essaie de contenir ma peine. A quoi elle joue ? Je ne peux pas point, pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie en me demandant ça.

-Lexa ? _Son ton est peu plus suppliant._

 _-_ Oui j'en suis sûre, mais c'est impossible. Maintenant je t'en prie pars avant que mon père arrive.. S'il te plait Clarke..

Mais comme si le ciel se montait contre moi j'entends la voix de ce dernier non loin de nous :

-Lexa ?

Je me tourne en prenant la peine de sourire pour dissimuler mes yeux qui ont du rougir. Clarke est toujours à mes côtés et je ne sais pas comment me sortir de cette situation.

Il se rapproche de nous et détaille la non-Amish à côté de moi qui a pris la peine de mettre un peu plus de distance physique entre nous à l'arrivée de mon père.

-Qui est avec toi ?

Il me regarde brièvement avant que Clarke ne lui réponde d'elle même, la voix assurée :

-Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Clarke. _,elle lui fait un sourire agréable, aucun doute qu'elle essaie de faire bonne impression._

 _-_ Bonjour Clarke, je suis monsieur Woods le père de Lexa. Vous connaissez ma fille ?

-Je l'ai connue au lac, mes amis et moi y passons certains après-midis et avec Lexa il nous arrive d'échanger des idées sur ses lectures.

Je la dévisage, elle ne ment pas vraiment mais elle enjolive parfaitement la vérité pour être dans les bonnes grâces de l'homme qui se tient face à elle.

-Oh je vois, et comment se fait-il que vous soyez venue jusqu'ici ? Il est rare qu'une jeune femme du monde moderne n'entre dans _New Heaven_ je suis surpris..

-Ma mère m'a envoyé pour venir acheter des légumes, nous nous fournissons au marché d'habitude mais nous n'en avons plus et elle se régale de ceux qui viennent de chez vous.

Mon père sourit, Clarke sait y faire je n'en reviens pas.

-Et je voulais en profiter pour voir Lexa justement j'avais quelque chose à lui proposer.

Non Clarke non..

-Voilà, ma mère est chirurgienne à l'hôpital de l'Est de la ville et son service recherche une personne pour la former à assister certains soins que les infirmières et aides soignantes n'ont pas le temps de pratiquer. Il y a beaucoup de travail en ce moment et ce recrutement est assez urgent. J'ai tout de suite pensé à Lexa parce que je sais qu'elle devra vivre dehors très bientôt et ça rendrait un immense service à ma mère.

Mon père l'écoute attentivement et ne tarde pas à répondre poliment :

-Et bien nous te remercions, c'est très aimable de ta part d'avoir pensé à ma fille justement elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de travail.

-Je sais que la médecine chez vous n'est pas très pratiquée, surtout par des médecins de l'extérieur alors ça pourrait en plus être très bénéfique pour votre communauté qu'elle apprenne des notions de soins., _elle ajoute._

Il affiche un sourire entendu, ce qu'elle lui raconte semble lui plaire :

-En effet c'est très bien pensé, merci Clarke.

Il se tourne maintenant vers moi qui suis restée presque hébétée devant le manège de la jolie blonde. Elle a l'art et la manière d'amener les choses pour arriver à ses fins.

-Qu'en penses-tu Lexa ? L'idée te plait ?

-Euh oui oui ce serait formidable, _je dis calmement sans montrer ma confusion._

-Ah et pour faciliter son travail, ma mère a proposé qu'elle loge chez nous également., _elle ajoute rapidement._

Mon père hoche la tête plus sévèrement.

 _-_ Je vois mais il était prévu que Lexa vive avec un jeune homme de la communauté, elle accepte le travail mais se débrouillera pour le logement, remercie ta mère de notre part.

-Mais le fait qu'elle vive chez nous est une condition à son embauche en fait.., _elle fait mine d'être embêtée._

Mon père lui, est confus. Il lui fait signe de continuer.

-Le chef du service de ma mère ne tolérera aucun écart et ma mère lui a assuré que si elle acceptait, elle vivrait chez nous pour qu'elle l'emmène elle même à l'hôpital tous les jours. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais l'hôpital de l'Est est à l'autre bout de la ville et dans un quartier où il est très dur de trouver quelque chose pour loger. En plus de ça, sans transport elle va avoir beaucoup de mal à être à l'heure le matin vu la distance à parcourir.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette sensation grandissante dans ma poitrine pendant que je la regarde parler mais je me perds dans ses paroles et commence à être un peu émue devant le stratagème qu'elle opère. Ce qu'elle est en train de faire pour moi me touche plus que je n'oserais le dire.

-Oui je comprends, c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant ce serait plus judicieux et puis ce serait dommage de passer à côté de cette opportunité nous manquons cruellement de ce genre de savoir ici..

Il me jauge du coin de l'oeil pendant qu'il réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Je suppose que tu pourras quand même passer du temps avec Finn ? Les jours où tu ne travailleras pas tu t'arrangeras pour le voir ?

Son regard est toujours sur moi alors que je sens la blonde à mes côtés se tendre légèrement.

-Bien sûr papa, comme ça quand je reviendrai j'aurai appris à mieux le connaître et en plus je serai plus utile à _New Heaven_ grâce à ce travail., _moi aussi je décide d'en remettre une petite couche._

-Bon très bien, je vais tout de suite en parler avec l'évêque je suis certain que l'idée lui plaira. Et puis votre mère semble être quelqu'un de responsable Clarke alors je suis rassuré de savoir ma fille chez elle.

Evidemment, si c'était seulement chez Clarke ça changerait tout. Je suis même étonnée qu'il ne soit pas contre malgré ce que Finn lui a raconté de ma proximité avec les jeunes du monde moderne au lac. Il a l'air d'apprécier la belle blonde qu'il a face à lui, en même temps je ne peux que le comprendre là dessus !

-Je lui transmettrai ça lui fera très plaisir., _elle fait un sourire poli._

-Bien Lexa je te laisse dire au-revoir à ton amie et ensuite rejoins moi à l'intérieur.

Il fait un aimable signe de main dans notre direction avant de s'éloigner et de rentrer dans l'église.

Je me tourne vers Clarke qui affiche un sourire absolument radieux.

-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier d'avoir fait ça..

Personne avant n'avait montré autant d'implication pour moi, pas même Anya. J'en reste bouche bée.

-Et ce sera pire quand je te montrerai tout ce qu'on peut faire dehors !

Je l'imagine déjà me servir de guide et mon dieu comme je me sens bien. Je suis soulagée de savoir que je serai avec elle, même si je dois voir Finn, je serai avec elle tous les jours et ça me rend heureuse. Je penserai à remercier Anya pour lui avoir parlé hier soir, c'est grâce à elle si elle est devant moi à cet instant et je ne pourrai lui en être plus reconnaissante !

-Ah et ne dis rien à ton père, mais en vérité ma mère ne sera pas là. Elle sera à l'étranger. C'est moi qui t'emmènerai à l'hôpital le matin il est juste à côté de ma fac on pourra même manger ensemble le midi !

Elle m'a dit ça avec des yeux pétillants et je ne peux moi même dissimuler un sourire amusé.

-Tu as menti ?

Elle a un regard plus espiègle quand elle chuchote :

-Ca valait le coup !

Ses yeux se plongent intensément dans les miens et je sens mes joues se réchauffer. Malgré tout je ne fuis pas son regard, je la contemple également. Mon ventre me picote quand je la vois mordre le coin de sa lèvre comme si elle était gênée. Cette fille me chamboule..

Elle nous sort toutes les deux de ce moment de flottement quand elle se racle la gorge pour ajouter :

-Je ferais mieux de partir maintenant..

Je hoche la tête gentiment pour lui donner raison.

-Anya m'a donné la date du début du rite, je viendrai te chercher d'accord ? Je cacherai ma moto plus loin.., _elle ajoute avec un clin d'oeil malicieux._

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire doucement.

Elle se penche vers moi alors que je me fige et elle dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur ma joue pour y déposer un bref baiser. L'odeur fruitée de son parfum enivre tous mes sens.

Mon souffle se coupe et elle recule pour s'éloigner sans me lâcher du regard.

-On se revoit bientôt.

Je lui fais un sourire en la regardant repartir et doucement je relâche l'air qui s'était bloqué dans ma poitrine.

Toutes mes bonnes résolutions s'effondrent, je n'attends plus qu'une chose maintenant c'est qu'elle revienne me chercher..


End file.
